Ryūbi to kõri
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Les années ont passées depuis que Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Karin, 16 ans de découvrir ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. Mais les jours tranquilles vont être bouleversé par un événement. Quel est ce labyrinthe ? Où l'unique règle est de survivre... Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons de feu et de glace.

Chapitre n°1 : Visite de l'au-delà.

Karin Kurosaki était en train de finir ses devoirs d'algèbre dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère qu'elle avait récupéré lorsque ce dernier avait emménagé seul avec Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami qui l'aidait dans ses missions sur Terre. Elle réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement difficile lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle l'avait laissée ouverte pour avoir un peu d'air frais par ce dimanche après-midi d'été ou il faisait particulièrement chaud. Elle tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux turquoise, habillé d'un shihakusho noir de Shinigami et d'un Haori blanc de capitaine, un long sabre était accroché dans son dos par une ceinture verte autour des épaules fermée par une agrafe ronde. Elle s'immobilisa, ça faisait bien un an que Hitsugaya Toshiro n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. En fait, c'était depuis… En se rappelant de ce moment, elle dit sèchement :

_ Tient, un revenant.

_ Salut Karin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin ?

Toshiro soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il observa rapidement la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était celle d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Maintenant que sa sœur l'occupait, la décoration avait légèrement changé. Les meubles étaient toujours aux mêmes endroits, la chambre était rangée et il n'y avait pas d'objets superflus. Le mur au-dessus du bureau était presque entièrement rempli de photos de Karin, ses amis et sa famille. Il en vit même une où il apparaissait avec l'équipe de foot de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir était prise lors de la final d'un tournoi de quartier de foot en équipe mixte où il leur avait prêté main forte pendant l'un de ses congés. Il remarqua un ballon de foot posé sur la commode à côté de quelques trophées, ainsi qu'une tenue de foot, maillot et short noirs. Il y avait aussi un sabre en bambou d'entraînement posé contre le mur. Il savait que Karin s'était mise au Kendo en plus du foot dès sa seconde année de collège. Karin l'interrompit en disant :

_ J't'ai posé une question !

Toshiro soupira une seconde fois, il se souvenait de l'incident qui s'était produit lors de la dernière année de Karin au collège de Karakura. Il avait agi bêtement en suivant ses sentiments et s'était enfuis comme un voleur. Elle devait lui en vouloir pour cette petite perte de contrôle. Il soupira avant de dire :

_ J'ai enfin réussit à obtenir un congé pour venir m'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois.

Il attendit deux secondes, espérant qu'elle ferait un commentaire, mais rien ne vint. Il hésita :

_ Tu m'en veux vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

Karin le fixa, il avait toujours ce visage et cette expression neutre et froide. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et elle préféra la laisser exploser pour enfin dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

_Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas ! Qui pourrait en vouloir à un garçon qui vous embrasse sans prévenir et qui prend la fuite comme un voleur pour ne revenir qu'un an plus tard ?! Tu ne me donne même pas une petite explication sur tes agissements, tu viens et tu repars constamment, je ne sais jamais quand tu reviendras et si tu prendras ne serais-ce que la peine de venir me voir à ce moment. Alors, oui, je t'en veux ! Espèce d'idiot !

_ Désolé.

_ Si tu crois qu'il suffit que tu te dises désolé pour que je te pardonne, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux omoplates !

_ Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris.

_ Si tu m'as embrassé, c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison derrière !

_ Si tu m'as répondu, c'est que tu connais la réponse à cette question !

Elle rougit violemment alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Il venait presque de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il murmura quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Je suis désolé, mais même si je veux être avec toi, je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle s'était calmée, cherchant à savoir pourquoi le jeune shinigami ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

_ Les Shinigamis n'ont pas le droit d'être avec des vivants. Si jamais un shinigami se mettait en couple avec une humaine, la mémoire de cette humaine serait effacée et elle ne se souviendrait de rien concernant les shinigami et la Soul Society, quant au shinigami, il serait relevé de ses fonctions et condamné à dix ans de prison. Voilà pourquoi, malgré le fait que je t'aimes, je ne peux pas être avec toi.

Karin était bien contente d'être déjà assise car ce qu'il venait de dire l'effarait. Elle baissa les yeux et un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle prenait maintenant toute l'ampleur de la chose, et comprenait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette séparation. Soudain, une pensée lui vint :

_ Mais, Ichi-nii et Rukia…

_ Kurosaki est un shinigami, il n'est pas compris dans cette règle.

_ Et mon père ?

_ D'après toi, à cause de qui est-ce que cette règle a été créée ? Ils veulent éviter de se retrouver avec pleins de demi-shinigami éparpillés dans le monde. Deux shinigami remplaçants, c'est plus que suffisent, ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque qu'un nouveau shinigami Daiko se retourne contre le Seireitei.

La jeune fille sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle la laissa une nouvelle fois exploser :

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une loi aussi injuste existe-t-elle ? Pourquoi la Soul Society prend-t-elle un malin plaisir à m'enlever tous ceux que j'aime ? D'abord Ichi-nii, maintenant toi, Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ?

_ Je suis désolé Karin, mais les lois sont ce qu'elles sont, on ne peut pas les enfreindre.

_ Et bien, si c'est comme ça, tu devrais te battre contre ces lois injustes qui nous séparent ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais obligé de respecter les lois qui ne sont pas de mon monde ?

Elle semblait si triste que Toshiro ne put résister à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller contre lui, refusant de croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

_ On trouvera un moyen, je suis sûr que nous serons bientôt libre de faire ce que nous voulons. Avec le Reiatsu et le pedigree que tu as, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu deviennes Shinigami.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait que je meurs.

_ Pas forcément, regarde ton frère, il est toujours vivant.

_ Hum...

Il s'écarta d'elle et ajouta :

_ J'ai vu ton Reiatsu augmenter ces dernières années et tu sais déjà l'utiliser pour faire de nombreuses choses, tu arrives même à utiliser le Kidõ. Je suis sûr et certain que tes pouvoirs se réveilleront bientôt. Dès que tu pourras entendre ton Zanpakutô, tu pourras devenir une shinigami si tu le souhaite.

_ Oui, c'est vrai…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla, puis Karine demanda :

_ Combien de temps est-ce que tu restes ?

_ J'ai quatre jours de congé.

_ Tu as dû avoir beaucoup de travail pour ne pas pouvoir prendre de pause durant une année entière.

Toshiro soupira en s'allonger sur le lit avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

_ Je ne te le fait pas dire ! J'ai d'abord eut une mission de sept mois au Hueco Mundo, puis j'ai dû m'occuper des troubles dans le Rukongai, et j'avais aussi ma division à gérer avec Matsumoto qui fait des siennes et refuse de remplir sa part de paperasse. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi depuis mes derniers congés.

_ Ils devraient arrêter de te surcharger de travail comme ça. Vous connaissez pas les vacances obligatoires au Seireitei ?

_ Visiblement non.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de jeter un regard dans la chambre. Il remarqua de nouveau l'uniforme de foot et demanda :

_ Et ton équipe de foot ? Comment ça se passe ?

_ Bien, on s'entraîne tous les jours et on a tous rejoint le club de foot du lycée. Même s'ils ont eu un peu de mal à accepter une fille et que j'ai tendance à oublier que ce n'est pas moi le capitaine.

_ Je n'en doute pas. C'est l'uniforme de ton lycée ?

_ Non, c'est celui de mon équipe. On participe à des tournois en amateur, comme d'habitude. Tu veux voir le nouvel emblème qu'a dessiné Kazuya ?

_ Ouais.

Toshiro se redressa et l'observa se lever et prendre l'uniforme pour lui montrer. Sur le haut, deux dragons, l'un de feu, l'autre de glace, enlacés étaient brodés sur la poitrine et juste en dessous du nom de la jeune fille écris en banc dans le dos. Quant au Short, il comportait aussi le double-dragon sur le bas de la jambe gauche, juste à côté du prénom de Karine. Il observa les dragons et fit la remarque :

_ D'où lui est venue l'idée des dragons ?

_ Il m'a dit que celui de glace c'était toi, à cause de ton caractère, et que celui de feu, c'était moi, pour les mêmes raisons. Il a dit que notre emblème devait représenter les deux meneurs de l'équipe. Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord pour le garder, mais finalement, je trouve qu'il en jette.

Elle sourit tout en repliant la tenue et en la reposant à sa place. Elle revint s'asseoir à sa chaise et se souvint soudain de son exercice d'algèbre qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à terminé. Elle se retourna vers Toshiro qui semblait pongé dans une profonde réflexion :

_ Toshiro ?

_ Hein ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Non, rien.

_ Bref, tu m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais.

_ C'est vrai que le dessin en lui-même est pas mal. Mais, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris des dragons. Et aussi s'il ne nous aurait pas vu lorsque je… Enfin, tu vois…

_ C'est une possibilité oui, mais il ne m'a pas fait d'allusion à ce sujet. Mais je ne m'en fait pas trop de ce côté, Kazuya sait tenir sa langue. Plus important…

Elle saisit son cahier et le posa devant lui sur le lit :

_ Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, j'y comprends rien à ce charabia.

Toshiro sourit, évidemment… Il observa l'exercice, il n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Il se leva et reposa le cahier sur le bureau, prenant un crayon et s'appuyant sur le meuble pour expliquer à Karin la manière de procéder, elle l'écoutait attentivement. À chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas un cours, dès que c'était Toshiro qui lui expliquait, elle les trouvait d'un coup d'une facilité extraordinaire.

Ils avaient à peine finit tous les devoirs de la jeune fille quand Yuzu surgit dans la chambre :

_ Karin, dépêche-toi ! Rukia-nee-san va accoucher !

Elle ne remarqua pas Toshiro qui était sous sa forme de Shinigami depuis le début et attrapa Karin par le bras en maugréant :

_ C'était bien le moment que papa s'absente. En plus, Ichi-nii ne nous sera d'aucune aide, vu l'état dans lequel il est, on va devoir s'en occuper juste nous deux.

_ Calme-toi Yuzu, fit Karin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. On a juste à faire comme d'habitude, comprit ?

La jeune fille se détendit et finit par hocher la tête, son regard avait légèrement changé. Toshiro dit alors :

_ Je vais t'attendre ici. Bonne chance.

Karin hocha légèrement la tête avant de sortir avec sa sœur. Le jeune capitaine resta en retrait, sentant deux immenses Reiatsu en direction de la clinique, l'un venant du Shinigami remplacent, l'autre de l'enfant dans le ventre de Rukia, la jeune femme devait énormément souffrir à cause de la pression spirituelle de son enfant. Toshiro soupira, c'était un coup à attirer les Hollow. Il sortit et grimpa sur le toit, prêt à toute éventualité.

Karin descendit les escaliers à la suite de sa sœur qui semblait légèrement mal en point, elle se servit alors de son Reiatsu pour protéger Yuzu de la pression spirituelle exercée par l'enfant sur le point de naître. Elles se préparèrent et entrèrent dans la petite chambre d'accouchement de la clinique où Ichigo était sur les nerfs, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il tournait en rond en observant Rukia qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Karin prit aussitôt les choses en main, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle était petite et qu'elle travaillait à la clinique. Elle vira son frère à coup de pied dans l'arrière train et referma la porte avant de se servir de son Reiatsu pour atténuer les souffrances de Rukia alors que Yuzu écartait les jambes de la jeune femme et lui disait calmement de respirer. Du haut de leurs seize ans, elles avaient déjà aidé leur père lors de trois autres accouchement, dont un où c'était des jumeaux, elles savaient parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire et chacune avait son travail.

Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans le salon, il était extrêmement inquiet pour la jeune femme et leur enfant. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Karin l'avait viré de la salle d'accouchement et la pression ne faisait que s'accentuer dans son esprit. Il imaginait les pires scénarios possibles. Il savait parfaitement que son enfant avait une énorme pression spirituelle, même s'il n'était pas doué pour repérer le Reiatsu, il l'avait bien remarqué.

Alors qu'il allait finir de se ronger les ongles de sa seconde main, il entendit un hurlement de nourrisson raisonner dans la maison. Il redressa la tête et se précipita dans la clinique. Karin était sorti de la salle d'accouchement, l'enfant enveloppé dans une serviette dans les bras. Elle observa son frère et dit :

_ Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour sa pression spirituelle ? Si ça continue, je ne parviendrai pas à continuer à protéger à la fois Yuzu et Rukia de son Reiatsu.

_ Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

Il sortit fébrilement de sa poche la gourmette que lui avait remise Urahara Kisuke et la passa autour du poignet de la petite fille. Il vit les traits de Karin se détendre et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et sourit :

_ Félicitation Ichi-nii, c'est une petite fille. La seule chose étrange chez elle, c'est ses yeux orange.

Elle lui tendit le bébé qui pleurait toujours et il la saisit maladroitement, la tenant doucement contre lui. Il sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille. Elle avait les cheveux orange vif comme lui et ses yeux ressemblaient étrangement aux yeux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de Hollow. Il observa Karin qui semblait épuisée.

_ Comment va Rukia ?

_ Bien, mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Donc, tu devrais la faire taire au plus vite.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Yuzu pour sortir, les bras remplient de draps et serviettes sales. Elle les posa dans le panier prévu à cet effet avant d'ajouter :

_ J'ai fini le certificat, il ne manque plus que son nom et la signature de papa.

_ Merci Yuzu, tu devrais prendre une douche.

_ Toi aussi Karin.

_ Vas-y en première, d'accord.

_ Très bien.

La jeune fille rentra dans la maison et ils attendirent que ses pas se soient éloignés avant que Karin demande :

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je préfère attendre que Rukia soit réveillée.

_ D'accord, tu sais où se trouve le certificat de naissance de toute façon.

_ Oui. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, tu as l'air fatiguée.

_ Et pour cause ! J'ai dû user de mon Reiatsu pour nous protéger toutes les trois de la pression spirituelle de ta fille et pour l'empêcher elle de s'étouffer à cause de sa propre pression. J'ai aussi dû guérir les blessures internes de Rukia car ça s'est mal passé. J'ai même plus besoin de cacher mon Reiatsu pour qu'il soit aussi faible que celui d'une personne normale alors que normalement, il fait au moins le double du tient.

_ Je suis désolé, si j'étais un peu plus utile.

_ Ba, ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas si grave, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien.

_ Ne force pas trop, d'accord ?

_ T'inquiète, vas plutôt la voir, maintenant que la petite dort, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Ichigo allait obéir lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit :

_ Où as-tu appris à guérir les gens avec ton Reiatsu ?

_ En travaillant à la clinique tous les jours.

Il accepta cette excuse, préférant éviter de l'énerver, dans cette état de faiblesse, elle était facilement irritable. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Karin se permit de tituber et se retint de justesse à l'un des lits de la clinique pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentit un bras se passer autour de sa taille et que la personne qui la tenait lui prenait son bras droit pour le passer autour d'épaules solides. Elle se laissa aider par le jeune capitaine qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea avec soulagement sur son lit, elle était claquée.

_ Il y a eu beaucoup de Hollow ?

_ Seulement une dizaine.

_ I l fallait s'y attendre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus lutté contre la fatigue. Elle sentit néanmoins que Toshiro l'entourait de son Reiatsu rassurant. Elle sourit légèrement tout en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Toshiro l'observa, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit la vérité sur le nombre de Hollow, il y en avait eu une bonne trentaine qui avait afflué vers la clinique lors de l'accouchement. Il poussa un soupir tout en observant le visage endormit de la jeune fille. Il s'allongea alors à côté d'elle après avoir posé Hyorinmaru contre le mur à porter de main. Elle se serra aussitôt contre lui. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, sombrant lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Asubo ?

Karin était dans une plaine de braises bleues, des flammes turquoises s'élevaient de temps à autres du sol. Elle reconnaissait ce rêve, elle l'avait fait une bonne centaine de fois. Elle se mit à marcher dans la plaine, elle était pieds nus, vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc. Elle ne sentait pourtant pas la chaleur du sol, il faisait même plutôt bon dans cet endroit, la température était parfaite. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et la vit. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux turquoise, portant un kimono noir orné d'un dragon bleu qui s'enroulait autour du corps de la petite. Elle marchait avec des guettas et tenait un ballon de foot dans ses mains. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'année, mais Karin ne s'y trompait pas. La petite fille leva le ballon vers Karin et dit d'une voix claire venu d'ailleurs :

_ Asubo ! _(jouons)_

_ Avec plaisir sale gamine, je ne perdrais plus.

Elle entendit le petit rire de la gamine raisonner dans la plaine, comme le rire d'un fantôme dans un cimetière. Ce rire faisait toujours frissonner Karin, il lui faisait froid dans le dos. La petite fille lança le ballon dans les airs et aussitôt deux buts de flammes apparurent. Karin fonça sur elle, cette fois, elle ne perdrait pas contre elle, elle obtiendrait le nom de cette sale gamine qui osait la battre à son sport dans ses rêves.

Toshiro observait la jeune fille endormie depuis la chaise du bureau. Cela faisait une journée qu'elle dormait profondément, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de grogner dans son sommeil. Il l'avait même entendu dire : « Revient ici sale gamine que je t'écorche » et il se demandait bien quel genre de rêve elle pouvait faire. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau le mot qu'il comptait laisser à son amie. Il allait y mettre le point final lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissu derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Karin continuait de poursuivre la gamine en essayant de lui voler le ballon, mais elle la passait encore et toujours. Elle n'avait pas réussit une seule fois à lui prendre la balle et perdait encore une fois le match. La petite rie et dit :

_ Tu ne saura mon nom que quand tu arrivera à marquer un but, en attendant, c'est l'heure de partir.

_ Mais qui es-tu à la fin ! ? Pourquoi hante-tu mes rêves ?

Mais seul un rire enfantin lui répondit. Karin se retrouva dans le noir complet. Elle laissa ses sensations reprendre le dessus. Elle était dans son lit et ce devait être le soir car une mince lumière filtrait à travers ses paupières. Elle les ouvrit et découvrit que ce n'était, non pas la lumière du soleil, mais celle de sa lampe de bureau qui éclairait faiblement la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle jeta un regard au réveil, il était une heure du matin. Elle regarda la personne assise à son bureau, dos à elle, en train d'écrire quelque chose, elle reconnu les cheveux blanc et le Haori de Toshiro. Elle se redressa et il se retourna.

_ Toshiro...

_ Tu es réveillée ?

_ non, non, je te parle en dormant, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Ça, je le sais.

_ Hein ?

_ Non, rien. J'allais te laisser un mot, mais bon, comme tu es debout, ce n'est plus la peine.

_ Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

_ Une journée complète, ta sœur et ton frère étaient assez inquiets pour toi. Kurosaki et Kuchiki sont retournés chez eux dans l'après-midi.

_ Ils savent que tu es là ?

_ Évidemment que non.

_ Ils ont finalement choisi un nom ?

_ Ikari.

_ Jolie nom. Tu as dit que tu allais me laisser un mot. Tu parts déjà ?

_ Ton frère et Kuchiki ne peuvent pas s'occuper à la fois de leur fille et des Hollow, donc tous les capitaines sont convoqués ce matin à huit heure pour désigner quelqu'un qui s'occupera de protéger Karakura pendant qu'ils prennent tous les deux un congé de longue durée. On leur doit bien ça, après tout les services que nous a rendu ton frère, il a bien le droit de profiter de sa famille.

_ C'est gentil de votre part. Quand est-ce que je te reverrais ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Karin baissa la tête, elle ne l'avait revu que durant de bref instants et il repartait déjà. Toshiro vit le regard triste de la jeune fille et décida de lui donner ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il se leva et prit sur le bureau cinq cahiers et un portable bleu. Trois des cahiers étaient verts, un autre était noir et le dernier était bleu. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille qui le regardait et lui tendit le paquet en disant :

_ J'ai préparé ça pour toi, pour le cas où tu voudrais réveiller tes pouvoirs de shinigami.

Karin observa les trois livres. Ceux à la couverture verte portaient comme titres : « Le Kidõ niveau 1 à 30 » « Le Kidõ niveaux 31 à 60 » et « Le Kidõ niveaux 61 à 100 » celui à la couverture noir était titré « Le guide des shinigamis » et le dernier était « Le maniement du Zanpakutô, de son réveil au Bankai. ». Elle observa Toshiro.

_ J'ai essayé d'expliquer clairement les techniques permettant d'obtenir un Zanpakutô et les devoirs des shinigamis. Ceux sur le Kidõ contiennent toutes les formules et leurs effets.

Il tendit alors le portable que Karin prit :

_ C'est un portable spirituel, il t'indique où se trouve les Hollow et mon numéro est rangé dans le répertoire, tu pourras toujours me contacter depuis ce monde.

Il s'attendait à toute sortes de réaction, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou et le sert contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte et l'entendit murmurer :

_ Merci Toshiro. Je te promet que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serais devenu une shinigami.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé...

_ Je sais, mais je vais me donner à fond pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Et comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu viendras, nous pourrons enfin être ensemble.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, sentant son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine à l'entente de cette promesse. Il murmura :

_ J'ai hâte d'être ce jour-là.

_ Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Toshiro devait y aller. Il rompit l'étreinte et allait se lever lorsque Karin le retint.

_ Attends.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il ne put pas la repousser et lui répondit. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui elle dit simplement :

_ Une simple assurance. Pour me motiver.

Il hocha lentement la tête, toujours légèrement sous le choc. Il allait vraiment partir lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail :

_ Les livres sont écris en encre spirituelle, seules les personnes avec un certain Reiatsu peuvent voir ce qui est écris, les autres ne voient que des cahiers vierges.

_ D'accord.

_ Au revoir.

_ À la prochaine Toshiro.

Il hocha la tête avant de passer par la fenêtre et de disparaître dans la nuit. Karin poussa un soupir -décidément, c'était contagieux- et observa un moment les cadeaux du jeune capitaine. Elle sourit avant de ranger soigneusement les livres dans un tiroir de son bureau et de poser le téléphone sur le-dit bureau. Elle remarqua enfin qu'on lui avait mit un pyjama et devina au style de ce dernier que c'était Yuzu qui s'en était chargée. Elle se hâta de le changer et se recoucha, elle avait encore quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir se lever pour aller au lycée.

Elle fut réveillée par sa sœur qui la secouait doucement, elle se redressa et manqua d'étouffer quand sa sœur la prit dans ses bras en disant :

_ J'ai eut si peur Karin ! Heureusement que tu te réveille enfin !

_ Lâche-moi Yuzu, j'étouffe !

La jeune fille lâcha la brune qui prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Yuzu demanda alors :

_ Tu penses pouvoirs aller en cours ?

_ Oui, j'ai récupéré à peu près la moitié de mon énergie, c'est plus que suffisant, même si je doute de pouvoir rester réveillée en écoutant le prof de philo et celui d'Histoire.

Yuzu rit et tapota l'épaule de sa sœur avant de sortir. Elle lança depuis le couloir :

_ Dépêche-toi de te laver et de t'habiller, ou tu vas nous mettre en retard.

_ J'y vais !

Karin se leva et prit son uniforme, elle se lava, prépara son sac et descendit dans la cuisine où son petit déjeuné l'attendait. Elle l'englouti en moins de deux et les deux sœurs se mirent en route pour le lycée. En chemin, Yuzu donna des nouvelles d'Ichigo et Rukia ainsi que d'Ikari à Karin, bien que la jeune fille sache déjà tout grâce à Toshiro.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, Karin fut assaillit par les membres de son équipe qui venaient aux nouvelle, elle les rassura et les assura qu'elle allait bien avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre sa salle de classe. Yuzu était déjà assise à sa place et discutait avec Jinta Hanakari, un garçon aux cheveux rouges coiffés en ananas à la manière d'Abarai Renji, qui travaillait au magasin d'Urahara. Karin soupçonnait depuis longtemps que sa sœur sortait avec lui, ou du moins, qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Dans sa classe se trouvaient aussi Kazuya et Ururu Tsumugiya, l'autre employée du bazars d'Urahara. La petite bande se réunissait souvent lors des pauses et de l'heure de midi où les autres membres de l'équipe de Karin les rejoignaient.

La journée passa à grande vitesse, Karin ne vit même pas le temps passer. En fin de journée, alors qu'elle quittait le lycée avec Yuzu, elle reçut un message sur le portable que Toshiro lui avait remit, elle le sortit et regarda :

« Les capitaines ont décidé d'envoyer deux membres de la onzième division sur Terre. Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika. Fait attention, ils sont très représentatifs de l'esprit de la onzième division. Toshiro. »

Elle écrivit rapidement une réponse :

« T'inquiète, je ferais gaffe. »

Elle rangea ensuite son portable et rejoignit Yuzu qui avait prit de l'avance. Elles rentrèrent ensemble et Karin monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, après avoir prit les cours qu'elle avait manqué et les devoirs à Yuzu. Elle fit rapidement son travail et sortit le premier livre, celui sur les shinigamis, elle voulait d'abord en savoir plus sur eux avant de commencer à travailler sur son Zanpakutô. Mais alors qu'elle allait commencer le premier chapitre, un petit rire enfantin résonna dans sa tête et elle sursauta, surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Tu deviens folle ma vieille »

Elle reprit le cahier et se mit à lire. Le livre expliquait on seulement les devoirs d'un shinigami, mais racontait un peu de leur histoire et de leurs coutumes. Elle prit plaisir à lire le premier chapitre rédigé de l'écriture droite et net de Toshiro.

Elle ne se coucha que tard et s'endormit aussitôt. Mais dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, la plaine de flamme apparut devant elle ainsi que la gamine au ballon. Cette dernière rit.

_ Asubo !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Shinigami

Karin était tranquillement en train de dessiner dans son cahier d'Histoire pendant que le professeur débitait un cours des plus ennuyeux lorsque ce dernier arriva derrière elle et jeta un regard à ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Kurosaki ! Nous ne sommes pas en cours de dessin à ce que je sache.

_ Ouais, mais c'est trop ennuyeux de vous écouter.

Une veine palpita sur le front du professeur alors que plusieurs élèves se retenaient de ricanner. Yuzu jeta un regard alarmé à sa soeur, elle allait encore se prendre une retenue. Le professeur prit le cahier de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir et jeta un oeil dans les pages. Les précédents cours étaient tous prit, mais la plupart des pages étaient remplies de dessins représentant des monstres diformes portant des masques et autres créatures de l'imaginaire. Les premiers dessins étaient maladroit, mais les derniers étaient parfaitements réussis. Il reposa le cahier en disant :

_ Deux heures de retenue et vous avez intérêt à reprendre ce cours, je vous intérroge demain.

_ Ok.

Karin reprit son crayon et recommença à dessiner le dragon qu'elle avait entammé au début du cours, pour la plus grande exaspération du professeur et l'amusement des autres élèves.

Le cours se termina sur la pause de midi et Karin poussa un long soupir tout en s'étirant. Yuzu vint la voir et dit :

_ Karin, tu devrais arrêter d'énerver les professeurs comme ça, tu va de plus en plus souvent en retenu ces derniers temps et tu ne prends presque plus les cours. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Mais rien, c'est juste que... Je sais déjà que je vais travailler à la clinique, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me tapper tous ces cours ennuyeux alors que ça ne m'aidera pas à soigner les patients.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Jinta-kun m'a dit qu'ils comptaient convoquer papa et Oni-san pour leur parler de ton comportement. Essaye au moins de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe.

_ Pas envie.

Karin prit son Bento dans son sac et se dirigea sur le toit où elle fut rejointe par ses amis et sa soeur. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Toshiro était parti. Karin passait toutes ses nuits à étudier dans les manuels que lui avait donné son ami et à pratiquer les exercices servant à réveiller son Zanpakutô. Elle délaissait ses études humaines pour ne se consacrer qu'à son avenir et ses pouvoirs. Elle savait déjà quel travail elle allait faire, elle ne se rendait plus au lycée que parce que sa soeur l'y obligeait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts.

La petite fille dans la plaine de flamme lui rendait visite chaque nuit et Karin avait enfin réussit à la bloquer plusieurs fois et à lui voler le ballon, bien qu'elle ne parvienne toujours pas à marquer. Mais, étrangement, ces entraînements nocturnes se répercutaient sur sa façon de jouer avec son équipe. Maintenant, tous les adversaires humains qu'elle affrontait lui paraissaient d'une faiblesse inouie. Elle avait cependant quitté le club du lycée pour se consacrer au club de Kendo et aux cours de karaté que lui donnait Tatsuki, une amie de son frère. Elle s'entendait de toute façon très mal avec le capitaine du club et ne supportait pas qu'il lui donne des ordres. Mais étrangement, depuis qu'elle était partie, les membres du club venaient souvent lui demander de revenir, le tournois des lycées approchant à grands pas. Mais elle se fichait d'eux et préférait ne jouer qu'avec ses amis dans les tournois amateurs où leur équipe s'était faite un nom.

Les Hollow trainaient toujours en ville et Karin avait vu une ou deux fois les deux shinigamis chargés de les éliminer, même si elle ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur eux. Elle s'arrangeait souvent pour éviter les créatures, mais sa pression spirituelle représentait une vraie friandise pour eux, ce qui n'était pas facile tous les jours. Le nombre de Hollow en ville était trop important pour que les deux shinigamis puissent s'occuper de tous rapidement, elle avait déjà du en tuer trois par elle-même car ils étaient occupés ailleurs, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, cela lui permettait d'améliorer ses compétences spirituelles.

Karin fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, elle poussa un soupir avant d'y aller. Ce cours-ci risquait de moins l'ennuyer car c'était celui d'anatomie, et elle cartonnait dans ce domaine. La professeur la laissait toujours faire ce qu'elle voulait car elle n'avait presque rien à apprendre sur le corps humain et son fonctionnement. Elle se fit pointer puis partie sans que la prof ne la retienne. Elle sortit du lycée et se rendit sur la route sur la colline où Toshiro et elle aimaient se rendre. De là, elle pouvait voir toute la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle sourit et sortit un cahier bleu et se mit à le feuilleter. Un humain normal n'aurait vu qu'un cahier vierge, mais elle, elle pouvait y lire tous ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur les Zanpakutô. Elle lisait pour la éniéme fois le chapitre expliquant comment entrer dans son monde intérieur et poussa un soupir. Elle avait à peu près deux heures devant elle.

Elle rangea soigneusement le cahier dans son sac et s'assit sur l'herbe, le dos contre la rembarde. Elle s'assura qu'aucun Hollow n'était dans le coin et que les deux shinigamis étaient loin d'elle avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle se laissa aller, ne pensant plus à rien, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus rien d'autre et la chaleur du soleil se mua en une douce chaleur qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la plaine de feu.

_ Et merde, je me suis endormie !

Mais, alors que la gamine apparaissait devant elle, elle se rappela une phrase qu'elle avait lut dans son manuel.

Certains shinigamis entrent dans leur monde intérieur pendant qu'ils dorment sans le faire exprés et ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte. Donc, si un rêve revient régulièremeent, cela signifit le plus souvent que ce n'est pas un rêve mais le monde intérieur du shinigami.

Elle se serait frappée pour sa bêtise si elle n'avait pas était trop surprise. Elle se reprit et observa la gamine qui souriait.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es mon Zanpakutô.

Seul un rire enfantin lui répondit alors que la gamine disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes bleues. Karin mit sa main en visière pour ne pas être aveuglée par les grandes flammes qui s'élevaient du sol. Lorsque la luminosité fut revenut à l'ordre du supportable, elle chercha autour d'elle des trace de la gamine. Mais un violent courant d'air la jeta au sol, elle leva la tête et vit un immense dragon bleu aux yeux turquoise. Des flammes bleues dansaient sur ses ailes et dans sa gueule ouverte alors qu'il hurlait. Karin plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et le regarda se poser lentement devant elle. Le dragon renifla et elle entendit une voix grave, mais pourtant féminine s'élever dans sa tête :

_ Tu as enfin deviné Karin. Je suis bien ton Zanpakutô.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Tu connais la condition pour que je te donne mon nom.

Il y avait une pointe de malice dans la voix de la dragonne et Karin s'énerva, elle n'allait quand même pas oser ? !

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Un rire de dragon ressemblant désagréablement à celui de la gamine lui répondit. Visiblement, si, elle avait osé.

_ Sale gamine ! Ça t'amuse de me priver de mes pouvoirs ?

_ Tu as déjà tes pouvoirs, ils sont réveillés depuis le jour où tu as maîtrisé ton Reiatsu. La seul chose à laquelle tu n'as pas accé, c'est à mon shikai. De toute manière, si je te donnais mon nom maintenant, tu ne l'entendrais pas.

Une autre phrase surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille :

Un shinigami n'entend pas toujours le nom de son Zanpakutô, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, il doit remplire les conditions imposées par son pouvoir. Même s'il y a eut un cas où le shinigami a trouvé le nom de son Zanpakutô par déduction.

Karin soupira, elle allait devoir s'entraîner au foot ou bien trouver son nom en réfléchissant. Elle hésita avant de demander :

_ Si je sépare mon âme de mon corps, je serait un fantôme avec une chaîne à la poitrine ou un shinigami ?

_ Tu deviendras une shinigami.

C'était déjà ça de gagner. La condition pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Toshiro était de devenir shinigami, même si elle ne parvenait pas à faire appel à son shikai, elle n'en restera pas moins une shinigami. Elle poussa un soupir avant de dire :

_ Comment je sort d'ici.

_ Tu as juste à fermer les yeux.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se retrouva aussitôt assise dans l'herbe contre la rembarde, là où elle s'était installée un peu plus tôt. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre et se leva d'un bon.

_ Merde, j'ai que dix minutes pour arriver au prochain cours.

Elle ramassa son sac et se rendit en courant au lycée, elle était bien contente de porter un short sous sa jupe, sinon elle aurait été gênée pour courire dans les rues de la ville.

Finalement, elle arriva en cours de math juste à temps. Elle s'installa à sa place en reprenant son souffle et sortit ses affaires. Le professeur la regarda avec un sourire en coin et elle devina que c'était elle qu'il comptait intéroger sur la dernière leçon. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait envoyé la veille une photo du cours à Toshiro pour qu'il lui explique plus clairement.

La fin de journée se déroula rapidement et Karin laissa Yuzu rentrer avec Jinta et Ururu pendant qu'elle se rendait chez Tatsuki Arizawa pour son cours de karaté.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez la jeune femme, cette dernière l'accueillit d'un coup de pied que Karin esquiva agilement et contra d'un coup de poing, arrêté par la main de Tatsuki.

_ Tu as toujours d'aussi bon réflexes. Bravo.

_ Normal, avec le père que je me traîne.

Tatsuki éclata de rire avant de la laisser entrer. Karin partit se changer dans la salle de bain et rejoignit la karatéka dans son salon dont un coin était aménager en tatami d'entraînement. Tatsuki sourit en la voyant avant de dire :

_ Décidément, le Kimono noir te va très bien.

_ Je trouve que je ressemble à un shinigami là-dedans.

_ C'est vrai. Mais il te manque le sabre à la taille.

Elle rirent ensemble avant de se mettre au travail.

Karin rentra chez elle vers vingt heure. Elle fut surprise de voir son père l'attendre dans le salon avec son frère. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air content et pour une fois, Ishin semblait vraiment sérieux. Elle dégluti avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Ichigo.

_ Chez Tatsuki, tu te souviens qu'elle...

_ On a appelé chez elle, mais elle a dit que tu étais partit à dix-huit heures trente, répliqua Ishin.

_ Bon, j'ai peut-être fait un tour avant de rentrer, c'est pas si grave que ça.

_ Karin, ne mens pas ! Tu séches les cours ou bien tu n'écoutes rien et passes ton temps à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Je te signal que nous sommes tous les trois convoqués chez le proviseur demain pour régler ton cas. Même ton frère qui sautait parfois les cours à cause de son travail, n'a jamais posé autant de problème. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Karin garda le silence, elle n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça et ça lui faisait un peu peur, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle finit par répondre posémment avec une voix froide et sans émotions :

_ Il ne se passe rien du tout. D'après ce que je sais, mes résultats sont restés au-dessus de soixante-dix dans toutes les matières, le seul cours que je séche, c'est celui de biologie et la prof m'y autorise.

Elle avait répondu avec tellement de calme que les deux hommes restèrent surpris un moment. Karin pensa alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester si calme.

Merde, Tochiro commence à déteindre sur moi ou quoi ?

Après un instant de silence, Ishin reprit, plus calmement :

_ Tu as raison sur ces points, mais ton comportement avec tes professeurs n'en reste pas moins innacceptable. Essaye de mieux te comporter dorénavant et de ne pas trop insulter le proviseur lorsqu'on ira le voir demain.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichi-nii doit venir ?

_ Quand le vieux est pas là, c'est moi qui suis responsable légalement de Yuzu et toi, donc je suis aussi concerné par tes débordements.

_ Comme si on avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de nous deux, que vous soyez là ou pas, c'est du pareille au même.

_ Karin ! S'offusqua Ishin. Bien sûr que Yuzu et toi vous avez besoin de moi ! Dis-le que tu veux que ton papa te sert dans les bras.

Le voilà qui reprenait ses aires enfantins, Karin esquiva rapidement le calin forcé de son père et lui attrapa le poignet par l'extérieur, le tourna vers l'intérieur en bloquant le coude et le fit tombé à terre d'un coup derrière les genoux. Elle posa ensuite son pied sur l'épaule droite de son père pour le bloquer au sol.

_ Enfin bref, je vais faire mes devoirs et me coucher.

Et elle partit après avoir bien écrasé l'épaule de son père. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre, qui par chance était équipée d'un verrous. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa à pousser un profond soupir. Elle ferma les yeux deux minutes avant de les rouvrire, détendu. Elle alluma la lumière et jeta son sac sur son lit. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre, comme à son habitude et observa le ciel nocturne en repensant à ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit partit de chez Tatsuki.

Elle avait décidé d'aller chercher un Gikongan au magasin d'Urahara, elle savait parfaitement où les trouver pour l'avoir aider un jour à ranger des cartons. Ne faisant pas du tout confiance à l'homme au bob, elle avait tenté de s'introduir discrétement dans la boutique en cachant son Reiatsu. Cette première partie avait marché. Elle s'était introduite dans l'arrière-boutique et avait trouvé les distributeur PEZ dans lesquels ils étaient rangés. Elle avait hésité un moment sur lequel elle allait prendre, c'était sûrement cette hésitation qui l'avait perdue. Elle avait finalement prit le distributeur à tête de chat et en avait sortit le soul candy. Elle l'avait glissé dans sa poche après avoir remit le PEZ dans la boîte et allait sortir lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Des guetas. Un bob raillé blanc et vert. Un kimono vert.

Karin s'était crispé en voyant l'homme aux getas la prendre sur le fait, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de se cacher derrière son éventail en lachant son étrange rire :

_ Et bien Kurosaki-chan, on joue les petites voleuses maintenant ?

_ Euh...

Prise sur le fait, elle avait étonnament manqué de locacité. Mais le marchand ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là :

_ Je me demande bien à quoi pourrait vous servir un gikongan.

Elle chercha rapidement une excuse valable et l'image de Kon lui revint en mémoire :

_ Je voulais le mettre dans une peluche, comme Ichi-nii.

_ Oh ! Je vois, c'est pour cela que vous l'avez prit en douce, pour ne pas qu'on sache que vous vouliez une peluche avec une âme artificielle.

_ Voilà, c'est ça.

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et pour cause, il referma d'un coup sec son éventail et s'en servit pour réajuster son bob.

_ Dites-moi Kurosaki-chan, vous ne seriez pas en train de mentir par hasard ?

_ Non, non.

Bravo Karin, très convainquante.

Oh ta gueule ! Sale gamine.

_ Si vous souhaitiez développer vos pouvoirs de shinigami, il fallait me le dire. Je vous aurais aidé.

_ Ouais, et toute la Soul Society aurait été au courant.

_ Mais non, je sais garder un secret quand je le veux. J'ai bien aidé votre frère. Et puis, ce serait ennuyeux pour ce pauvre capitaine si vous vous blaissiez en tentant de maîtriser vos pouvoirs toute seule.

Décidément, je déteste les types dans son genre. Comment il a put savoir pour Toshiro et moi ? !

Peut-être parce qu'il est l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus perspicasse qui existe ?

Je ne t'ai pas dis de la fermé ?

Sa voix intérieur se tut et Karin reconcentra son attention sur Urahara. Elle était légèrement sceptique et méfiante face à sa proposition.

_ Vous allez m'entaîner, comme ça, sans contrepartie ?

_ Mais non, aucune contrepartie. Vous savez, il m'arrive de rendre service de temps à autre, par pur altruisme.

_ C'est bizzard, mais venant de vous, cette phrase sonne comme une blague.

_ C'est méchant ce que vous venz de dire là. Moi qui vous propose gentillement mon aide.

Karin hésitat un instant.

Oh ! Et puis merde ! Il sait déjà tout, alors autant profité de ce qu'il veuille bien m'aider.

_ Bon, c'est d'accord.

_ Parfait. Venez, descendons pour voir ce que ça donne lorsque vous passez en shinigami.

Karin le suivit sans protester dans la cave du magasin qui se trouvait être une immence salle d'entraînement ressemblant à une plaine désertique constellée de roches. Karin n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'observer l'endroit, Urahara avait déjà appuyé sa canne contre son front. Elle se sentit comme expulser de son corps, et c'était bien vrai. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit son corps gisant à terre. Elle sentait un poids lourds dans son dos et y porta sa main, elle sentit la poignée d'un Zanpakutô. Elle le dégaina lentement et l'observa. Il faisait environ un métre quarante et ressemblait à un katana normal, à l'exception de la garde qui avait la forme d'une étoile à quatre pointes de couleur argenté. Il ressemblait à s'y méprandre à celui de Toshiro. Mais la poignée était blanche et non bleue. Elle le rengaina et remarqua que le fourreau de l'épée était attaché à son épaule droite par un ruban bleu. Elle soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait le même style que lui ?

_ Eh bien, c'est surprenant de voir que vous avez presque exactement le même style que le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il ne vous manque que l'écharpe et le Haori ! fit Urahara d'un ton joyeux.

_ J'avais remarqué toute seule, merci.

_ Mais dites-moi, comment se nomme votre Zanpakutô ?

_ Elle refuse de me le dire.

_ Je vois. Vous devriez y aller avant que votre famille ne se fasse du soucis. Revenez ici le plus souvent possible, on essayera de travailler votre technique au sabre en attendant que vous trouviez son nom.

_ Très bien.

Karin soupira et revint à la réalité. Elle se détourna finalement de sa fenêtre et commença ses devoirs, elle avait mangé chez Tatsuki, comme à son habitude, et n'avait donc pas faim. Après avoir finit ses devoirs, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure, il était minuit. Elle sourit avant de se mettre en pyjama, d'éteindre la lumière, de vérifié que le Reiatsu de son père était bien dans sa chambre, puis elle s'allongea et prit le portable que lui avait donné Toshiro. Elle composa le numéro et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le jeune shinigami ne réponde.

_ Salut Karin.

_ Salut Toshiro. Dit, tu devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4 : Convocation et démission

Lorsque Karin raccrocha avec Toshiro, elle jeta un regard à son réveil et nota qu'il était presque l'heure de se lever. Elle soupira, ils avaient encore discuté toute la nuit. Elle se leva, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de se rendormir et commença à s'habiller et à faire son sac. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine où Yuzu commençait tout juste à préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Oh ! Karin-chan ! Tu as bien dormit ?

_ Ouaip. Et toi ? T'as encore rêvé de Jinta ?

Karin eut le plaisir de voir sa sœur rougir et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Elles mangèrent leur petit déjeuner et partirent au lycée. Lors du premier cours, Karin fut parfaitement capable de réciter par cœur sa leçon d'histoire, au grand dam du professeur qui lui avait promit de lever sa retenu si elle ne faisait aucune erreurs. Le reste de la journée se déroula pour le mieux, la jeune fille restait sagement dans son coin et ne faisait pas de vague, se conduisant presque comme un ange.

Après la dernière sonnerie, elle fila au club de Kendo, enfila son shihakusho bleu et rejoignit les membres du club. Ils avaient le droit de ne pas porter d'armure à l'entraînement s'ils n'avaient pas envie et elle ne s'en privait pas. De toute manière, elle était la plus forte du club. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, un sabre en bambou à la main, elle vit deux nouvelles têtes au fond de la salle.

Un garçon aux allures efféminées avec deux paires de plumes sur l'œil droit, l'une jaune partant vers la droite et l'autre rouge pointant vers le haut. Il avait une coupe au carré et ses ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés.

Une vraie gonzesse... pensa Karin.

L'autre avait un crâne d'œuf et une tête à faire pleurer les ch'tit n'enfants. Il portait un sabre en bois à la taille et certains des sempai de Karin le regardait avec un mélange de respect et de crainte.

En les observant mieux, Karin comprit leur identité. Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le rang des membres et les salua joyeusement. Le capitaine du club se tourna vers elle :

_ Oh ! Kurosaki, je ne savais pas si tu viendrais.

_ Désolée, ma sœur m'a retenu tout à l'heure. Mais dis-moi, elle baissa le ton pour que les deux shinigamis ne l'entendent pas, c'est qui ces deux-là ?

_ Ce sont deux amis de ton frère, ils sont venu une fois au club et le chauve nous a aidé pour un tournois, ce sont mes sempai de l'année dernière qui m'ont raconté l'histoire.

_ Ils doivent être fort, commenta-t-elle, pensive.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Elle sentit un coup de vent dans son dos et s'écarta aussitôt par réflexe, se mettant en garde. Ikkaku se trouvait juste derrière elle, armé d'un sabre en bambou. Il sourit :

_ T'es la sœur d'Ichigo non ? Bas-toi !.

Représentatif de l'esprit de la onzième... hein...

Elle soupira avant de dire :

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil d'attaquer par derrière comme ça.

_ T'as esquivé de toute façon. Aller, viens, j'veux voir si t'es bien une Kurosaki.

Les membres du club s'étaient écartés pour s'aligner le long des murs, leur laissant tout l'espace centrale. Karin poussa un nouveau soupir et se souvint de la manière que Toshiro avait de rembarrer les gens. Elle fixa Ikkaku dans les yeux en prenant l'air le plus glaciale possible, ce dernier eut un sourire de dément et se jeta sur elle. Elle esquiva de nouveau et para un coup avant de passer à la posture offensive, frappant vers le bas, lâchant son sabre au dernier moment pour le remonter avec l'autre main, Ikkaku para de justesse et tenta de la frapper au flanc, mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Ils se battirent ainsi durant une trentaine de minutes, chacun essayant de porter un coup fatal à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de bleus et d'égratignures, mais ils continuaient quand même, ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

Alors que le combat allait se prolonger dans la quarantième minute, la porte du club s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ishin, Ichigo et le proviseur. Karin ne les remarqua pas et envoya un coup de sabre sur le crâne d'Ikkaku, il n'esquiva pas, trop occupé à essayer de la frapper au ventre et il se retrouva sonné. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac en attrapant son poignet et la garde de son sabre, le faisant lâcher prise. Il tomba au sol, incrédule. Karin sourit, victorieuse :

_ T'as perdu crâne d'œuf !

Ikkaku allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit un Reiatsu meurtrier juste derrière lui. Karin leva les yeux et dit d'un ton angélique :

_ Tient, salut Ichi-nii.

_ Ikkaku... Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

_ Oh ! Salut Ichigo ! Faut que j'y aille !

Le shinigami esquiva le coup que lui destinait le rouquin et prit la fuite suivit de Yumichika. Ichigo se tourna vers sa sœur qui observait tranquillement ses blessures. Ishin et le proviseur s'approchèrent à leur tour alors que les élèves s'inclinaient par respect.

_ Kurosaki, vous semblez avoir oublié que vous étiez convoquée aujourd'hui, remarqua le proviseur.

_ Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Elle était dans un sacré état. Des bleus couvraient ses bras et sa lèvre était fendue, elle avait quelques égratignure et sa cheville droite était rouge. Elle dit cependant sans rien montrer :

_ J'vais me changer et j'arrive.

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot alors qu'Ishin s'excusait auprès du proviseur et qu'Ichigo imaginait toute les manières possibles de tuer Ikkaku. Karin boitait légèrement, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur. Elle entra dans le vestiaire et se laissa tomber sur un banc, observant ses blessures. Elle s'occupa d'abord de sa cheville, utilisant son Reiatsu pour réduire le gonflement et guérir la foulure. Elle guérit aussi la côte que lui avait cassé Ikkaku et les dommages internes. Elle laissa les bleus et les égratignures tranquille. Puis, elle se changea, enfilant son uniforme, elle mit son sabre dans son sac et l'accrocha à son épaule avant de sortir.

Les trois hommes l'attendaient en dehors du dojo de l'école. Elle les suivit en silence jusqu'au bureau du proviseur et s'assit à sa place, essayant de garder son calme. Une fois tous le monde installé, le proviseur prit la parole en déposant un dossier devant lui :

_ Nous sommes ici pour parler des nombreuses plaintes des professeurs et des élèves à l'encontre de Karin.

_ Des élèves ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

_ En effet.

_ Mais je passes tout mon temps avec mes amis sur le toit, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que des élèves se plaignent de moi ?

_ Vous avez blessé au moins une fois tout les garçons du lycée.

_ J'avais une bonne raison.

_ Et, pourrais-tu nous la donner Karin ? demanda Ishin.

_ Ils harcelaient Yuzu. Et moi aussi de temps en temps. Et comme Yuzu est trop timide pour se défendre toute seule, il faut bien que je leur fasse comprendre qu'ils n'ont aucune chances.

_ C'est une bonne raison, confirma Ichigo.

_ Ichigo ! s'insurgea leur père.

_ Tu préférerais laisser des adolescents plein d'hormones s'approcher de Yuzu ? répliqua-t-il. Lui voler son innocence.

Il avait touché le point faible de leur père, ce dernier tapota l'épaule de Karin en disant :

_ Continu de protéger ta sœur. Mais évite de frapper là où on voit les blessures.

_ T'inquiète, j'assure.

_ Je vois que dans votre famille, vous avez une manière de penser différente d'ici. Mais il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte du lycée, mis à part dans les clubs. Et, tant que nous parlons de ça, les armures sont obligatoires au club de kendo.

_ On n'est pas obligé d'en mettre si on ne veut pas, répliqua Karin, c'est le capitaine qui l'a dit. Je ne suis pas la seule à me battre sans. De toute façon, on a signé une décharge disant que le lycée n'était pas responsable si on se blessait au club.

_ Il faudra que je parle à ce capitaine.

Karin pensa alors à un autre capitaine aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux blancs, elle se demandait comment ça se passait de son côté. Elle soupira pour elle-même, elle voulait vraiment le revoir. Ishin remarqua le léger soupir de sa fille et l'attribua à de l'ennui, et donc à une possible explosion de colère. Il demanda :

_ Et les autres plaintes ?

_ D'après les professeurs, Karin est insolente et n'écoute pas en cours, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne respecte quasiment aucune règles de l'établissement.

_ Mais, mes résultats restes toujours au-dessus de soixante-dix, commenta la jeune fille.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir un tel comportement. Si vous agissez ainsi une fois entrer dans la vie active, vous aurez des ennuis avec votre futur employeur.

_ Papa, mon caractère te dérangera à la clinique ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à son père.

_ Bien sûr que non, vue que tu ne t'occupe que des soins et laisse à ta sœur le social.

_ Vous voyez, aucun problème avec mon futur employeur.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

_ Écoutez, je sais déjà où je vais travailler et j'ai toutes les capacités nécessaires pour soigner les patients à la cliniques. Si je le souhaitais, je pourrais avoir mon diplôme de médecine cette année même. Si je viens encore au lycée, c'est uniquement pour faire acte de présence et parce que Yuzu m'y oblige. Sinon, je resterais bien à la clinique toute la journée. Mon avenir est déjà assuré, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un effort ici ?

La question resta suspendu dans les airs, Ishin et Ichigo ne pouvait que se taire face à la justesse des propos de la jeune fille.

_ Peut-être n'aurez-vous aucun problème avec votre employeur, comme vous travaillez à la clinique de votre famille, mais votre comportement peut aussi vous porter des préjudices sociaux.

Il sous-entendait clairement par là que personne ne voudrais de Karin comme épouse. Ishin et Ichigo savaient que c'était vrai, le caractère de la brune dérangeait beaucoup, les garçons du lycée ne s'intéressaient jamais à elle, juste à Yuzu. Karin était peut-être jolie et gentille au fond, ses manières de garçon manqué risquaient de la faire finir vieille-fille. Mais, contre toute attente, Karin répliqua, acerbe :

_ Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, si je trouve personne ici-bas, y a bien quelqu'un là-haut qui veux de moi.

Ichigo ne comprit pas que par là, sa sœur avouait sortir avec un shinigami, cependant, Ishin comprit immédiatement. Le proviseur la regarda, incrédule :

_ Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement qu'il y a un monde où les morts se retrouvent, voyons, seuls les enfants croient encore au paradis.

_ Les enfants, et ceux qui savent.

_ Karin.

Le ton de son père était sec, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle des fantômes ou de la Soul Society à une personne ne pouvant les voire. La jeune fille soupira avant d'ajouter :

_ Quelle sera ma sanction pour mon mauvais caractère ?

_ Avant cela, je voudrais que vous nous montriez votre cahier d'histoire.

Karin soupira, elle n'allait pas y couper. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son cahier. Mais alors qu'elle le sortait de son sac, un paquet de feuille tomba au sol. Elle se hâta de les ramasser, mais on pouvait y voir des dessins de personnes. Elle allait ranger les feuilles lorsqu'Ichigo les lui prit des mains. Il posa le tas sur le bureau et regarda la première feuille. Il se retrouva face à son portrait, portant un sweat à capuche bleu et rouge ouvert sur un T-shirt blanc et un jeans avec son badge à la ceinture. Il passa à la seconde feuille et là, il revit son image, mais en tant que shinigami cette fois, mais c'était le vieux modèle de son shihakusho. Sur la troisième, il y était en Bankai, la suivante, avec son nouveau style, celle d'après, son nouveau Bankai. Il observa Karin qui regardait ailleurs. Il passa une nouvelle page et se retrouva face à un portrait de famille les rassemblant tous les six, Rukia et Ikari comprises. Karin l'arrêta alors qu'il allait continuer en disant :

_ Je m'ennuie souvent alors je griffonne un peu. C'est tout.

_ Et dessiner votre frères en kimono noir avec un sabre, c'est tout ce qui vous est venu à l'esprit ? demanda le proviseur, cynique.

_ Bah, il est cool comme ça.

_ C'est gentil ça Karin, commenta le concerné. Mais il y a trop de feuilles pour que ce soit juste les membres de la famille, fit-il remarquer.

_ Comme si je ne connaissais que vous. Rends-moi ces feuilles Ichi-nii, t'es pas sensé les voir.

Il s'exécuta et elle se hâta de les ranger dans la pochette qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Le proviseur la laissa reprendre son cahier d'histoire avant de dire :

_ La punition normale serait de vous renvoyer pendant une semaine...

_ Youpi !

_ Mais, comme ce ne serait pas vraiment une punition pour vous, vous aurez des cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait les profs pour que vous les punissiez ainsi ? demanda Karin.

_ Je ne les punis pas.

_ Bah, devoir rester au lycée pour donner des cours sup à une sale gosse, désolée, mais c'est plus une punition pour eux que pour moi.

_ Et que proposez-vous mademoiselle ?

_ De ne rien faire du tout. Mais en échange, je promet d'être sage. Sauf quand il s'agit de Yuzu, bien évidemment.

_ Vous vous en tirez un peu trop bien à mon goût.

_ Papa ? Je peux passer mon diplôme l'année prochaine ? J'm'ennuie ici moi !

_ Il faut attendre tes dix-huit ans pour que tu puisse le passer.

_ Alors je reste à la maison ?

_ Non. Je préfère te savoir au lycée, même si tu n'as pas besoin d'y rester.

Ce petit dialogue suffit à convaincre le proviseur.

_ Très bien, vous avez gagné, aucun sanction ne sera retenue. Mais vous avez intérêt à améliorer votre comportement.

_ D'accord, fit Karin avec un sourire d'ange.

Le proviseur les laissa partir et ils se rendirent en silence à la maison Kurosaki. Ishin cogita durant tous le trajet afin de deviner avec quel shinigami pouvait bien sortir sa fille. Ce n'était sûrement pas les deux qui étaient présents en ce moment, ils ne correspondaient pas vraiment au style de sa fille. Peut-être un shinigami qui serait passé il y a peu. Mais à sa connaissance, Karin n'avait aucun lien avec les shinigamis, mis à part Ichigo et Rukia. Bien sûr, elle avait croisé Toshiro cinq ans auparavant, mais ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis et il doutait que son ancien apprenti prenne le risque d'enfreindre le règlement en sortant avec une humaine. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage car ils étaient arrivés.

Ichigo dîna à la maison avec eux. Mais durant le repas, il semblait soucieux et il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Karin fini par demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ichi-nii ?

Il releva la tête de son dessert et l'observa.

_ Je réfléchissais juste.

Karin fit semblant d'être surprise pour le taquiner avant de dire :

_ Aller, dis-nous ce à quoi tu penses, ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Il hésita, mais il fallait bien qu'il leur dise un jour. Il prit une inspiration et dit :

_ Je compte m'installer définitivement à la Soul Society avec Rukia et Ikari.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur la tablé. Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Yuzu et le père de famille prit un air sérieux. Quant à Karin, elle passa par plusieurs émotions. D'abord la colère, comment osait-il s'en aller ? Puis, la peine à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Mais enfin, vint en elle l'image d'un certain capitaine. Elle réfléchit à ce qui se passerait si Toshiro lui demandait de venir vivre au Seireitei. Oui, elle accepterait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle comprenait ce que devait ressentir son frère. Rukia était une lieutenante et aussi une noble, elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement en dehors de la Soul Society. Après un moment de silence, elle se redressa et demanda :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nos devoirs respectifs rendent cette situation trop compliquée, c'est plus simple pour nous de tous aller vivre au Seireitei.

Yuzu fondit en larme en disant :

_ Alors tu vas partir ? On ne va jamais plus te voir ?

_ Bien sûr que si Yuzu, je vous rendrais visite autant de fois que je le pourrais.

Il essaya de réconforter sa sœur cadette alors que son père l'observait. Ce dernier demanda finalement avec un ton grave :

_ Tu es vraiment prêt à y aller ? Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engage ?

_ Oui. Tu es partie pour maman, et moi, je pars pour Rukia et Ikari, c'est la même chose.

_ Hum. Dans quelle division vas-tu entrer ? Avec tes pouvoirs ce serait facile de passer capitaine.

_ Oui, mais il n'y a pas de poste libre. Même si certaines rumeurs disent que Toshiro compte accepter de prendre sa retraite quand on lui en donnera l'occasion dans deux ans.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Ishin, intrigué.

_ Comme tu le sais, on propose à chaque shinigami de prendre sa retraite tous les cinquante ans. Il y a des rumeurs au Seireitei qui disent que Toshiro serait tenté de quitter son poste.

_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas, qu'est-ce qui peut bien le pousser à vouloir quitter le Gotei treize ?

Alors qu'Ishin se posait cette question, aucun des membres de la famille ne remarqua que le visage de Karin avait pâlit. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus, la seule information qu'elle avait, c'était que Toshiro comptait laisser tomber son travail. Elle se leva et s'en alla. Ichigo fut surprit et interpréta ce geste comme une réaction colérique à son départ. Il voulut la rattraper, mais son père l'arrêta, lui faisant comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il fallait la laisser seule.

Karin s'enferma dans sa chambre et se précipita vers le téléphone. Il était vingt-deux heures, mais elle doutait qu'il soit encore à son bureau. À dire vrai, elle s'en foutait royalement. Lorsque le jeune homme décrocha, il demanda, surpris :

_ Karin, qu'y a-t-il ?

_Ichi-nii vient de nous dire qu'il comptait s'installer définitivement au Seireitei. Tu le savais ?

_ Oui, il est venu demander l'autorisation avant-hier. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais il nous as demandé de le laisser vous prévenir.

_ Ça, je m'en fiche, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qu'il a dit après. Quand mon père lui a demandé s'il comptait prendre un poste de capitaine. Tu sais ce qu'il nous as dit ?

Toshiro hésita, il était parfaitement au courant des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Mais il choisit la carte de la prudence et répondit :

_ Non.

_ Il nous a dit que des rumeurs comme quoi tu comptais prendre ta retraite circulaient dans le Seireitei. C'est vrai ?

_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Karin...

_ Répond-moi !

_ Je ne sais pas.

Karin s'assit sur son lit, la réponse du capitaine était parfaitement honnête. Elle se força au calme et le laissa poursuivre.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter de me retirer ou non. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de toi et que je refuse de te forcer à quitter ton monde, tes amis pour moi. Je veux juste être prés de toi, rien d'autre, et si pour cela, je dois quitter mon poste, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Si tu me le demandais, je ferais mes bagages ce soir et je te rejoindrais au Seireitei sans la moindre hésitation, quitte à tous laisser derrière moi. Je ne veux pas que tu quitte ton travail juste pour moi, Toshiro.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Toshiro reprit d'une voix où perçait une certaine émotion :

_ Je le sais Karin. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Et puis, de toute manière, cette proposition ne viendra que dans deux ans, nous avons tout notre temps. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

_ Hum... adhéra-t-elle. Ce serait plus simple si on pouvait s'enfuir, juste nous deux et parcourir le monde à notre guise.

Elle entendit le rire du jeune homme derrière le combiné et elle sourit à son tour.

_ Oui, ce serait merveilleux. La vie serait beaucoup plus simple.

Karin s'allongea sur son lit, elle voulait tellement qu'il soit là, près d'elle. Elle murmura :

_ Tu me manque Toshiro...

_ Toi aussi Karin. Tu me manque énormément.

_ Tu reviens quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais dés qu'une mission à Karakura se présente, je la prendrais.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il y eut un moment de silence et ils soufflèrent en même temps :

_ Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et raccrocha. Elle le voulait lui, et personne d'autre. Elle entendit un petit rire dans sa tête et elle frissonna, décidément cette gamine la faisait toujours flipper. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son monde intérieur. Le lendemain était un samedi, elle aura tout le temps de s'entraîner chez Urahara.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me commentent, c'est super gentil et ça fait plaisir ^^

Ombe.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Hinowa

Karin se retrouva projetée contre une montagne de pierre et l'impact creusa un cratère derrière elle. Elle s'était servit de son Reiatsu pour amortir le choc et n'avait donc subit aucun dégât. Elle se redressa rapidement et esquiva l'attaque de l'homme au bob grâce à un shunpo. Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il était devant elle, elle para l'attaque de Benihime avec son zanpakutô et tenta un coup de taille au niveau du ventre de son adversaire. Il para facilement et elle le vit préparer un Hado, elle esquiva et se glissa derrière lui pour le frapper, mais le Urahara que son sabre traversa explosa et elle comprit une seconde trop tard qu'elle avait encore perdu lorsqu'elle le sentit la frapper dans le dos avec son genou.

Elle se retrouva violemment projetée au sol et eut du mal à se redresser. Elle était épuisée. Elle était venu à la boutique sous les coups de six heures du matin et il devait bien être midi. Elle avait passé la matinée à combattre l'ancien capitaine de la douzième et était couverte de blessures, même si elle avait réussit à éviter le pire en se servant de son Reiatsu comme bouclier. Alors qu'elle se mettait sur son séant, l'homme au bob s'arrêta devant elle :

_ Il est temps de manger Kurosaki-chan. Vous feriez bien de réintégrer votre corps.

Elle hocha la tête et rengaina son zanpakutô avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle permettant de descendre au sous-sol et récupéra son corps. Ils remontèrent dans l'arrière-boutique d'Urahara où Jinta et Ururu terminaient de mettre le couvert. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant pour les pouvoirs de Karin, mais avaient jurés de ne rien dire à Yuzu, ni à personne d'autre. Elle s'installa en soupirant et en se massant le bras. L'entraînement était vraiment éreintant.

Et dire qu'Ichi-nii a subi plusieurs entraînements plus difficiles non-stop pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ouais, et t'es même pas cape de trouver mon nom !

En entendant son zanpakutô, elle s'énerva et lui répliqua vertement :

Faut aussi dire que tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, sale gamine ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me le donner ?

Elle eut pour seule réponse le rire flippant de la gamine. Elle soupira et attaqua son bol de riz après avoir dit l'habituel Itadakimasu . Elle ne parla pas de toute le repas, trop occupée à réfléchir au nom de son sabre. Elle rassembla ce qu'elle savait d'elle. C'était un zanpakutô de feu, elle ressemblait à un dragon sous sa forme libérée et le sabre en lui-même ressemblait énormément à celui de Toshiro. Toshiro ? Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Hyorinmaru. Un zanpakutô de glace représenté par un dragon de glace. Son monde intérieur était une plaine gelée. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

_ Et bah, putain.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

_ Oups, désolée, je réfléchissais.

_ Et tu as visiblement trouvé une réponse à ta question, commenta malicieusement Kisuke.

_ On peut dire ça.

Dis, ton prénom, ce ne serait pas Hinowa ? _(littéralement "cercle de flamme" d'après google traduc)_

T'es pas gentille Karin ! T'as triché !

J'ai pas triché, j'ai juste réfléchis.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux alors que son zanpakutô allait bouder. Elle reposa son bol vide et ses baguettes avant de dire à Urahara :

_ Et si on allait travailler mon shikai ?

Le marchand de bonbon laissa échapper son petit rire habituelle derrière son éventail et se leva, invitant la Kurosaki à le suivre en bas.

Une fois dans la cave, la jeune fille sortit de son corps et Urahara demanda :

_ Pourrais-je savoir son nom.

_ Bien sûr.

Karin dégaina son zanpakutô et murmura :

_ Élève-toi sur les terres embrasées, Hinowa !

Une chaîne terminée par un cerceau dont le bord extérieur était une lame, apparut à l'extrémité de la poignée du sabre et la lame de ce dernier fut recouverte par des flammes bleues. Karin sourit, il avait la glace, elle avait le feu.

Ryūbi to Kõri.

Urahara ne fut même pas surprit par la ressemblance frappante entre le shikai de Karin et celui de Toshiro, il s'y attendait même un peu. Il dégaina Benihime et la libéra. Karin l'attaqua aussitôt et le combat put commencer.

Elle comprenait un peu ses techniques, logiquement, elles devraient ressembler à celles de Toshiro. Elle parvint à faire sortir un dragon de flamme de son sabre, ce dernier vola vers Kisuke, mais s'évapora avant d'atteindre sa cible sans que le marchand n'ait eut à faire quoi que ce soit. Karin ragea, ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle esquiva de justesse une attaque du shinigami et retenta le lancer de dragon. Cette fois, il atteignit sa cible et elle en profita pour un lancer deux autres, mais elle n'avait pas la concentration nécessaire pour les maintenir suffisamment longtemps afin qu'ils atteignent Urahara.

Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'es pas prête.

La ferme ! J'vais y arriver, c'est juste une question d'entraînement.

Elle passa l'après-midi entier à tenter de maîtriser cette technique sans y mettre forcément de la puissance, se contentant déjà d'atteindre sa cible.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Karin était exténuée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre après manger et se coucha, s'endormant aussi sec. Elle joua un moment avec Hinowa mais fut bientôt sortie de son monde par une sonnerie de portable. Elle décrocha, elle avait complètement oublié son appel de minuit.

_ Salut Toshiro.

_ Salut. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui. Juste claquée.

_ Tu as commencé ton entraînement avec Urahara donc.

_ Oui. Bordel, le shikai est vraiment difficile à maîtriser, j'arrive à peine à utiliser l'attaque de base, et encore !

_ Tu as finalement trouvé son nom ? s'étonna Toshiro.

_ Ouais. Devine comment.

_ En réfléchissant ?

_ Bingo. J'ai cherché les caractéristiques de mon sabre que je connaissais déjà, et elles m'ont rappelés Hyorinmaru. Du coup, comme ton zanpakutô s'appelle "cercle de glace", je me suis dis que le nom du mien devait être semblable, sauf qu'à la place de la glace, c'est du feu. Et je suis finalement tombée sur "Hinowa".

_ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un trouve le nom de son zanpakutô de cette manière.

_ Tu trouve aussi ?

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix du capitaine, et cela fit sourire Karin. Il poursuivit :

_ Je suppose que l'attaque que tu essayes de maîtriser est celle faisant apparaître des dragons de Reiatsu.

_ Oui. Tu n'aurais pas une astuce pour que j'y arrive ? Je parviens à leur donner forme, mais les dragons disparaissent avant d'atteindre leur cible et il arrive qu'ils n'aillent pas dans la direction que je veux.

_ C'est une question de concentration. Les dragons qui sortent de ton zanpakutô sont fait à partir de ton Reiatsu, tu dois te concentrer sur trois choses, la forme, la direction et la quantité de Reiatsu utilisée. La forme est facile à maintenir car elle est instinctive, tu n'as pas à y penser, pour ce qui est de la direction, il te suffit de prendre ta cible et de te focaliser sur elle, comme pour marquer un but au foot, tu te concentre sur le but et pas sur ce qu'il y a autour. Pour ce qui est de la quantité de Reiatsu, elle détermine la distance à laquelle tu peu lancer ton dragon, mais connaissant ta puissance, je penses que ce sera assez simple pour toi d'en concentrer suffisamment pour maintenir le dragon jusqu'à l'impacte. Mais, te connaissant, tu dois sûrement retenir ton Reiatsu pour éviter qu'il apparaissent. Tu ne peux pas te battre en shikai et cacher ta présence, il faut que tu laisse un peu de ton Reiatsu en liberté pour pouvoir te battre facilement. Tu as trop prit l'habitude de le réduire au maximum. Tu comprends ?

_ Ouais, en clair, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est relâcher mon Reiatsu et améliorer ma concentration mentale.

_ C'est ça.

_ Merci pour le cours.

Elle l'entendit rire un peu, amusé.

_ De rien, ça fait plaisir. Tu ne te blesse pas trop à l'entraînement ?

_ Toshiro, mon prof, c'est Urahara. Tu sais, celui qui a manqué de transformer mon frère en Hollow en tentant de réveiller ses pouvoirs avec une méthode expérimentale.

_ Je vois. Fais attention s'il te plais, je n'aime pas savoir que tu es blessée.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je peux facilement guérir mes blessures avec mon Reiatsu.

_ Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te blesser. Tu as dit quoi à ton père pour expliquer ton absence ?

_ Je n'ai pas à lui rendre de compte sur tout ce que je fais de ma journée, et puis, il est absent. Il cherche un endroit où on pourra célébrer le mariage d'Ichi-nii et Rukia et en même temps loger les invités.

_ Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, ils comptent se marier dans le monde réelle avant de venir. D'après ce que je sais, il va y avoir une énorme concentration de Reiatsu à ce moment là, avec tous les amis de ton frère. Il a même invité certains shinigamis.

_ Tu as reçut une invitation ?

_ Non.

_ Tu semble presque déçut de ne pas venir. Je ne savais pas que tu était si ami avec mon frère, le taquina-t-elle.

_ C'était surtout une occasion de te revoir.

Karin réfléchissait à quelque chose, elle était sûr qu'il y avait un problème. Elle n'avait pas vu la liste d'invité de son frère, mais elle savait qu'il considérait Toshiro comme un ami, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas invité ?

_ Karin ? Ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir reçut d'invitation ?

_ Je ne crois pas, mais j'ai tellement de courrier que je ne peux pas tout trier en une journée.

_ Tu n'en a quand même pas tant que ça ?

_ Je suis capitaine. Mon courrier arrive en même temps que les dossiers et les doléances sur mon bureau.

_ Je vois. Mais si tu vois une enveloppe noire, c'est d'Ichi-nii. Je sais qu'il te considère comme un ami et ça m'étonne un peu qu'il ne t'invite pas.

_ Je te le dis si j'en reçois une. Tu sais pour quand c'est prévu ?

_ Début Novembre. Ça nous laisse un mois, comme on est fin Septembre. C'est pendant les vacances scolaires.

_ Je vois...

_ Ton travail de capitaine ne risque pas de t'empêcher de venir ?

_ En ce moment, c'est plutôt calme, donc je pense que le commandant fera une exception pour ton frère. Il a rendu de nombreux services à la Soul Society et a réussi à changer des millénaires de traditions et de lois. Notre dette envers lui est loin d'être remboursée.

_ Je me demande comment il réagirait en t'entendant dire ça...

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire. Il est pas question qu'il pense que je l'estime.

_ Même si c'est le cas.

_ Il est utile, c'est tout.

Elle sentait dans sa voix qu'il commençait à s'énerver et elle éclata de rire, il était vraiment adorable quand il se vexait. Elle s'interrompit néanmoins pour bailler. En l'entendant, Toshiro décida qu'il était temps de raccrocher. Il dit :

_ Tu devrais dormir, je vais y aller.

_ D'accord. Bonne nuit Toshiro.

_ Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha avec un certain regret. Mais la fatigue reprit aussitôt le dessus.

Aller, je lui parlerais demain de toute manière.

Elle posa son portable et tenta de se rendormir, mais l'image du jeune homme ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit. Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, cherchant à entrer dans son monde intérieur, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant d'être amoureuse.

Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Comme si tu savais ce que c'était qu'aimer quelqu'un.

Peut-être que je ne sais pas. Mais à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, notre monde intérieur gèle. Et c'est chiant, j'aime pas le froid, je préfère quand il fait chaud.

Désolée.

Karin ferma les yeux et la fatigue eut finalement raison d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans son monde intérieur, toujours aussi embrasé. La gamine s'approcha d'elle, le ballon dans les mains.

_ Asubo ?

Karin soupira, tant qu'à faire...

Elle passa une nouvelle fois la nuit à jouer avec son zanpakutô.

Les semaines suivantes, elle passa son temps entre ses entraînements avec Urahara et ses match de foot. Après deux semaines, elle parvenait à maîtriser parfaitement le shikai. Toshiro avait finalement reçut une invitation et avait confirmé sa présence au mariage, ce qui ravissait la jeune fille. Yuzu était devenue un vrai tyran, elle avait insisté pour tout organiser de manière à ce que tout soit parfait. Leur père avait finalement trouvé le coin idéal, avec l'aide de Karin. Elle avait une amie au lycée qui possédait un domaine non loin de la ville et le manoir était suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde, ils avaient même une piscine et un petit terrain de foot.

Il ne restait plus que neuf jours avant la cérémonie. Karin était en cours de cuisine, sa sœur l'y avait emmené de force, et faisait très attention à ne pas faire brûler sont plat, du curry. Elle avait presque terminé lorsque son portable vibra, elle le sortit et vit avec surprise que Toshiro l'appelait. Elle se tourna vers Yuzu :

_ Surveille pour moi s'il te plais, faut que je réponde.

_ Qui c'est ?

Mais Karin ne répondit pas et sortit. Elle décrocha dès qu'elle fut dans et couloir et se dirigea vers le toit.

_ Salut Toshiro.

_ Salut. Tu es seule ?

_ Presque attend deux secondes.

Elle grimpa les dernières marches jusqu'au toit et crocheta le cadenas qui maintenait la porte fermé, une fois dehors, elle reprit le téléphone, sentant que quelque chose de grave se préparait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ La Seireitei a remarqué tes pouvoirs et j'ai dû tout leur avouer.

Elle resta interdite un moment, encaissant la nouvelle. Puis, elle fit :

_ Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

_ Le commandant m'a mis à pied pendant deux semaines, pour ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt. On n'a enfreint aucune règles donc il n'y aura pas de sanction pour toi. Ils veulent que tu viennes à la Soul Society cette semaine pour voir tes capacité et peut-être te confier la ville à la place de ton frère. Ils cherchaient un remplaçant et avaient du mal à se décider à cause de la forte émission spirituelle de Karakura.

_ Je vois. Qui va me ramener ?

_ J'ai demandé à m'en charger. Je t'attend à la rambarde. Il vaudrait mieux d'abord tout dire à ton père. Même si je pense qu'il sait déjà beaucoup de choses.

_ D'accord. Mon cours se termine dans dix minutes, je viens le plus vite possible.

_ À tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête et raccrocha. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant le ciel. Elle allait le revoir ! Certes, elle était grillée, mais elle allait le revoir ! Elle sourit.

Elle redescendit du toit et retourna dans la salle de classe. La prof ne prêta même pas attention à elle, son cas n'était plus un secret et on la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Karin rejoignit sa sœur qui surveillait leurs deux plats. Cette dernière tourna son regard vers la brune :

_ C'était qui ?

Karin baissa la tête et la voix pour lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

_ Mon copain.

Yuzu ouvrit de grand yeux alors que Karin lui faisait un sourire malicieux. Elle allait crier et sauter de joie, mais Karin l'arrêta un lui mettant une main sur la bouche et en plaçant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, lui intiment ainsi de se taire.

_ C'est un secret, d'accord ?

Yuzu hocha lentement la tête et Karin se redressa. Alors que sa sœur semblait déjà s'imaginer des choses, oubliant totalement de surveiller son plat. Heureusement, sa sœur s'en occupa et coupa le feu. La prof passa devant elle et approuva leurs plats. Puis, la sonnerie retentit.

Karin tira sa sœur hors du lycée et Izumi les rejoignit.

_ Yo Karin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Yuzu ?

_ Rien, juste un choque émotionnelle, ça lui arrive. Dis, tu veux bien la raccompagner jusque chez moi ? Il faut que j'aille voire quelqu'un.

_ Bien sûr. On se voit chez toi tout à l'heure.

_ Ouais. J'y vais.

Karin se mit à courir en direction de la route où elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec Toshiro. Ça faisait un mois et deux semaines et demi qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle traversa les quartiers au pas de course, manquant de se faire renverser à un passage piéton, et arriva bientôt près de la route. Elle reprit sa respiration puis tourna au coin de la rue.

Il était là.

Appuyé contre la rambarde et regardant le ciel.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il tourna la tête vers elle, laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage d'ordinaire si froid. Karin plongea dans ces yeux turquoises qui lui avait tant manqué et elle se précipita presque vers lui. Il se redressa et l'accueillit volontiers dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se blottissait dans son cou.

_ C'est bon de te revoir Toshiro.

_ Oui. Tu m'as manquée.

Elle sourit et s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Il lui répondit sans hésité, trop heureux de la retrouver enfin.

Mais ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées à un coin de la rue en les apercevant. Ces trois personnes portaient l'uniforme du lycée de Karakura. Et ils avaient tous sortit leur portable pour rendre une photo de cette scène plus qu'improbable. Kurosaki Karin qui embrassait un garçon ! Elle qui avait plus tendance à leur mettre une raclée, au point que certains pensaient qu'elle préférait les filles.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Karin sourit joyeusement avant de s'écarter et de prendre la main du jeune capitaine.

_ On ferait bien d'y aller.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la clinique.

_ Vous avez eut son visage ?

_ Oui.

La chef de la bande hocha la tête. C'était un sacré scoop qui allait plaire au journal du lycée.

* * *

_La suite au chapitre 6 ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre suivant ^^

Acionyx : Je sais que Google Trad est pas super et que le nom du zanpakutô de Karin est très certainement faux, mais j'aimais bien Hinowa alors... Mais merci quand même pour ta remarque !

Sinon, concernant le reste de ton com', je te remercie pour tes compliments ^^ Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, que tu trouve que je respect les persos (ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas, je les trouves moi-même parfois totalement OOC ) et j''espère que la suite va aussi te plaire ^^

Mahxeem : Merci pour ton com' ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

Voilà pour les réponses aux review des visiteurs, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Yuu.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Yuzu discutait avec Izumi lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se leva aussitôt pour aller voir sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, Karin n'était pas seule, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et au regard turquoise était avec elle. Yuzu l'avait vu plusieurs fois jouer avec Karin et il était même venu dormir chez eux cinq ans auparavant. Elle comprit aussitôt que c'était lui.

_ Tadaima, Yuzu.

_ O...Okaerinasai Karin-chan.

_ Bonjour. Désolé pour le dérangement, fit Toshiro.

Il avait un air neutre et le regard froid, comme à chaque fois que Yuzu le voyait. Elle hocha la tête et demanda à Karin :

_ C'est lui ton copain ?

Karin rougie légèrement alors que Toshiro se tournait vers elle. Elle passa son bras derrière sa tête, gênée avant de répondre :

_ Oui. Toshiro, je crois que tu connais déjà ma sœur. Euh... Yuzu...

_ Je sais, Toshiro Hitsugaya, c'est un membre de ton équipe. À chaque fois qu'il vient jouer, tu me demande d'éloigner Oni-san et papa. Je me demandais pourquoi...

_ Ça explique beaucoup de chose, commenta le jeune homme.

_ C'est bon... Si Ichi-nii savait que tu es avec moi, il péterait un câble.

Yuzu approuva, mais elle regardait Toshiro avec curiosité. Elle les laissa entrer et ils se rendirent dans le salon où Izumi attendait devant une tasse de thé. Yuzu se hâta d'aller en préparer deux autres pour Karin et son invité. À leur entrée, Izumi se leva. Elle s'inclina légèrement en disant :

_ Bonjour, je suis Izumi Yamakiza, une amie de Karin.

_ Bonjour, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_ Merci d'avoir ramené Yuzu, Izumi.

_ Ce n'est rien. Mais ma mère va s'inquiéter si je tarde trop, je crois que je vais y aller.

_ D'accord, à la prochaine.

_ On se voit au lycée.

Karin hocha la tête. Izumi posa sa tasse et prit son sac et son parapluie avant de s'en aller. C'est ce moment que choisit Yuzu pour revenir avec deux tasses de thé. Karin et Toshiro s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la jeune fille qui avait prit le fauteuil. Karin demanda :

_ Tu sais où est le paternel ?

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, il avait une urgence. Un accident de la route.

_ D'accord...

Yuzu avait bien vu que sa sœur avait l'air préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle savait aussi que Toshiro était un shinigami, Karin lui avait dit.

_ Karin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

_ Yuzu, je préfère attendre que le paternel soit là. Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer deux fois.

_ Tu... Tu vas partir comme Oni-san ?

Karin fut surprise par la question de sa sœur et elle remarqua que Yuzu était au bord des larmes.

_ Mais non, Yuzu, je ne vais pas partir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille ne put répondre à sa sœur car leur père rentra à ce moment là en criant joyeusement comme à son habitude :

_ Yuzu ! Karin ! Papa est rentré !

Remarquant le manque de réponse, il regarda dans le salon et vit alors un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Yuzu dans le fauteuil et au bord des larme, Karin assise à côté de Toshiro avec un air sérieux et déterminer et le jeune shinigami, totalement impassible qui buvait son thé. Il comprit plusieurs choses d'un coup et devint aussitôt sérieux. Il se posta devant la table en demandant :

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Karin releva la tête et Toshiro posa sa tasse. La jeune fille prit une inspiration avant de dire :

_ Ça risque de prendre du temps, tu devrais t'asseoir p'pa.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et les deux jeunes shinigamis expliquèrent toute la situation à Yuzu et Ishin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, un silence de plomb tomba sur le salon. Yuzu pleurait en silence et Ishin semblait réfléchir intensément. Il releva finalement la tête et observa les deux jeunes gens. Il finit par pousser un soupir avant de dire :

_ De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Ton frère, c'était pas sûr qu'il ait des pouvoirs, mais toi, c'était certain qu'un jour, tu en aurait, avec le double-Reiatsu que tu as.

_ Double-Reiatsu ?

_ Oui. Tu as ton Reiatsu à toi, et celui que tu as prit à ta sœur avant de naître. C'est pour ça que Yuzu ne peux pas voir les fantômes. Enfin, bref. J'ai pour principe de ne pas m'imposer dans les choix de mes enfants, donc, je te laisse suivre le chemin que tu veux.

_ Merci papa.

_ Toshiro, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle et lui éviter de se faire tuer.

_ Oui, Shiba-Taisho. Et, merci.

_ Arrête de m'appeler Taisho, je ne suis plus shinigami.

_ Désolé.

Soudain, Yuzu se leva. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire et dit :

_ Je vais préparer le dîner. Toshiro-kun, tu reste ici cette nuit non ?

_ Ah... Euh... Oui. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ Bien sûr que non, ça ne nous dérange pas, répliqua Karin.

_ Mais tu dort autre part que dans le lit de ma fille.

_ Papa !

Karin était légèrement rouge et elle regardait son père avec un air offusqué. Toshiro se demandait si c'était parce qu'il lui interdisait de dormir avec elle ou si c'était parce qu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'ils pourraient éventuellement coucher ensemble. Alors que la jeune fille frappait son père, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant la dispute. Karin soupira avant d'aller ouvrir, sur un parfait inconnu avec une immense plaie au ventre.

_ Papa, un client.

Elle aida l'homme à se rendre à la clinique adjacente à la maison et laissa son père s'en occuper. Elle récupéra une serpillière et commença à nettoyer le sang laissé sur le sol. Toshiro l'observait depuis le canapé.

_ Tu as une manière assez spéciale de réagir face à une personne blessée.

_ Hum... C'est peut-être l'habitude.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, l'air de rien. Le père de Karin revint bientôt, demandant à sa fille de venir l'aider à réduire l'hémorragie. Elle le suivit dans la clinique, et Toshiro, curieux, les rejoignit. Il ne voyait pas souvent Karin utiliser son kidõ pour soigner les gens. L'homme était allongé sur un lit, torse nu. La blessure semblait vraiment grave, irrégulière, large et profonde. Karin mit ses mains devant la blessure, elle n'avait pas à craindre que l'homme remarque sa guérison miracle car ce dernier était évanoui. Une légère lumière entoura les mains de la jeune fille et la blessure cessa de saigner. Karin murmura :

_ Le coup a endommagé certains organes, je les répares ?

_ Oui, s'il te plais.

La jeune fille accrue sa concentration, la lumière s'intensifiant un peu. Elle retira ses mains au bout de quelques minutes, la plaie était toujours béante et semblait grave de l'extérieur, mais elle était bien guérie à l'intérieur. Ishin finit le travaille en nettoyant la blessure et en la suturant. Ils mirent un bandage, puis laissèrent le patient dormir après l'avoir mit sous perfusion. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et constatèrent que le repas était prêt.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Toshiro dormait dans l'une des chambres de la clinique, enfin, il essayait, Karin ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il poussa un soupir, il voulait la rejoindre. Mais si le capitaine le surprenait... Il était très protecteur envers sa fille.

Il entendit alors de légers bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il se redressa en silence, écoutant attentivement. Les pas se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Il chercha à reconnaître le Reiatsu de l'intrus, mais il n'en sentait aucun. Il patienta et bientôt, la poignée de sa chambre tourna et la porte s'entrouvrit, il s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'intrus lorsqu'il entendit Karin murmurer :

_ C'est moi Toshiro.

Il se détendit aussitôt et la jeune fille entra dans la chambre et referma la porte. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et il murmura :

_ Si ton père nous attrape...

_ Il t'a interdit de dormir dans mon lit, mais il ne m'a pas interdit de dormir dans le tient. Et puis, il dort.

Toshiro sourit avant de l'attirer à lui, elle s'allongea sous les couvertures contre le jeune capitaine. Il l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui et fermait les yeux. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme et murmura :

_ Bonne nuit Toshiro.

Il approuva d'un simple hochement de tête et se cala contre la jeune fille, fermant à son tour les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yuzu voulut aller chercher Karin dans sa chambre pour qu'elle prenne le petit déjeuner, elle tomba sur une chambre vide et un lit qui n'avait visiblement pas servit. Elle redescendit en catastrophe dans la cuisine où se trouvait son père en train de manger.

_ Karin-chan n'est pas dans son lit !

_ Quoi ?

Il se leva et partit en direction de la clinique avec sa fille. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Toshiro et la trouva vide, le lit fait et un mot sur l'oreiller.

_On est partit tôt ce matin pour être à l'heure à la Soul Society. _

_Toshiro X Karin. _

Ishin soupira, il espérait juste que ça allait bien se passer pour sa fille. Yuzu observait le mot avec inquiétude, se demandant si sa sœur reviendrait un jour.

Karin descendit dans la cave à la suite de Toshiro et ils virent qu'Urahara les attendait devant le Senkaimon. Elle quitta son corps et observa Toshiro faire de même, elle remarqua alors qu'il lui manquait son Haori. Il dû remarquer son regard surpris car il dit :

_ Tu oublie que j'ai une mise à pied de deux semaines.

_ Ah oui, désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Urahara ouvrit le portail et ils entrèrent tous les deux, se mettant à courir dans le Dengai pour arriver plus vite. Ils accélérèrent même le mouvement lorsque le nettoyeur apparut derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement du passage avec un dernier shunpo, ils se retrouvèrent devant le Senkaimon officiel de la Soul Society et Karin put poser pour la première fois ses yeux sur le monde de son compagnon. Toshiro l'avait prévenue, mais elle fut tout de même impressionnée par ce monde qui n'avait pas quitté l'air Edo.

Elle n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps d'observer le paysage, en effet, à leur sortit, deux shinigamis les attendaient. Les deux portaient un haori de capitaine.

Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs et semblait malade, Karin le reconnu aussitôt comme Ukitake Jushiro, le capitaine de la treizième division qui offrait constamment des bonbons à Toshiro. Il était aussi celui qui avait inventé le badge de shinigami remplaçant et le capitaine de Rukia.

Le second, un homme aux cheveux noirs et une barbe mal rasée, portait un kimono rose à fleur sur le dos. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indice pour reconnaître le capitaine de la huitième division, Kyõraku Shunsui. Un pervers finis qui passait plus de temps à dormir et à boire du saké qu'à travailler. Mais c'était un bon combattant.

_ Ukitake, Kyõraku, je ne savais pas que vous nous attendiez.

_ Nous n'étions pas obligé Toshiro, fit le blanc. J'étais juste curieux de voir Karin-chan.

_ Bonjour, Ukitake-Taisho, Kyõraku-Taisho, fit Karin.

_ Bonjour Karin-chan, fit Kyõraku. Je comprends pourquoi Hitsugaya a été attiré par une si jolie jeune fille...

Toshiro soupira alors que Karin laissait échapper un sourire amusé en lui jetant un regard en coin.

_ Aller, venez, les autres doivent attendre, fit-il finalement.

Ils se mirent en route pour la première division. Karin sentait bien les regards qui pesaient sur elle alors qu'ils avançaient. Le fait que Toshiro et elle soit ensemble avait dû faire le tour de la Soul Society, ce n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'on la regarde de travers.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la première division. Les autres capitaines et leur lieutenant les attendaient dehors. Le commandant les fit entrer dès l'arrivé du quatuor. Les capitaines s'alignèrent et Karin en fit rapidement le tour.

Yamamoto Genryuusei, capitaine de la première division et commandant du Gotei treize entier. Extrêmement puissant et fort.

Soi Fon, capitaine de la seconde division et du service d'espionnage. Très fière, pas commode, et très forte aussi. Son point faible ? Les photo de Yoruichi en maillot de bain.

Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, surnommé Rose. Troisième division, Vizard, il a aidé Ichi-nii à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Il est sympa et s'intéresse beaucoup à l'art.

Unohana Retsu, quatrième division. Meilleur soigneuse de tout le Gotei treize et excellente combattante. Elle peut paraître gentille, mais elle fait froid dans le dos et peut se faire obéir de n'importe qui.

Hirako Shinji, cinquième division. Vizard, c'est leur chef non officiel, c'est lui qui a recruté Ichi-nii. Un rigolo de première qui drague toute les jolie fille. Il est cependant intelligent et se révèle utile au combat.

Kuchiki Byakuya, sixième division. C'est le frère de Rukia, mais un vrai glaçon. On a toujours l'impression qu'il a un zanpakutô dans le rectum. Implacable en ce qui concerne le respect des règles, mais il est prêt à tout pour sa sœur qu'il considère comme sa fierté. Fort au combat et intelligent, mais il n'en reste pas moins un noble coincé et insensible.

Sajin Komamura. Septième division. Un gentil toutou qui se cache sous un masque et une armure.

Kyõraku Shunsui, déjà vu...

Kensei Muguruma, neuvième division, Vizard. Spécialisé dans le combat à mains nues. Sérieux, violent et s'énerve facilement.

Bon, la dixième, c'est Toshiro.

Zaraki Kenpachi. Onzième division, un accroc du combat. Complètement fou et violent, il ne s'intéresse qu'aux forts. À éviter à tout prix.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, douzième division, un scientifique-fou comme on en trouve même pas dans les pire films. Ne surtout pas s'approcher de lui.

Ukitake Jushiro, déjà vu...

Elle venait de finir de se remémorer ce qu'elle savait sur les capitaines (merci Toshiro pour les cours), quand le commandant prit la parole :

_ Kurosaki Karin. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_ Pour obtenir mon badge de shinigami daiko et remplacer mon frère après qu'il ait déménagé ici.

_ En effet. Mais avant cela, il nous faudra tester vos capacités.

_ Pourquoi ? Ichi-nii m'a bien dit que vous donniez ce badge à tous les monde, compétent ou pas. C'est juste un moyen de nous surveiller et nous contrôler pour qu'on ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_ En effet, mais nous souhaitons tout de même connaître votre vrai niveau. D'ailleurs, depuis que vous êtes arrivée, il est impossible de voir votre pression spirituelle. Montrez-la.

_ Euh... Je doute fortement que ce soit une bonne idée de vous montrer la totalité de mon Reiatsu.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Je doute que beaucoup puisse le supporter.

_ Ne sous-estimez pas les capitaines du Gotei treize, répliqua le commandant.

Karin soupira et remarqua des regards indignés et vexés venant des capitaine. Elle murmura :

_ Si vous insistez.

Elle ferma les yeux et relâcha totalement sont Reiatsu. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Un immense Reiatsu pur s'échappa de son corps pour recouvrir tout le Seireitei et fut bloqué de justesse par les murs ceignant le Seireitei. Les capitaines furent tous envoyés au sol, Yamamoto compris, et Ukitake s'évanouit. Les simples shinigamis s'évanouirent tous. Karin cacha de nouveau son Reiatsu après l'avoir laissé libéré une seconde, une simple seconde. Les capitaines reprirent leur respiration avec difficulté et Unohana se précipita sur Ukitake dès qu'elle put se lever. Karin s'approcha aussi et dit :

_ Je suis désolée, mais je vous avait prévenu qu'il valait mieux que mon Reiatsu reste caché.

Elle s'assit à côté du malade et l'observa, il avait fait une crise, mais il n'était pas trop tard. Unohana allait se servir du kidõ pour le soigner lorsque Karin mit sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de l'homme. Une douce lumière bleue en sortit et Ukitake sembla reprendre des couleurs. Il se mit à respirer normalement et rouvrit les yeux. Karin laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et vérifia que les autres capitaines allaient bien. Ils la regardaient, stupéfaits. Elle se leva enfin et se remit à sa place entre les deux rangées de capitaines.

_ Êtes-vous satisfait ? Commandant ?

_ Comment ce fait-il que...

_ … que j'ai une aussi grande pression spirituelle ? le coupa la jeune fille. C'est simple, en plus du Reiatsu que je devais avoir de base, j'ai celui que j'ai « volé » à ma jumelle avant notre naissance. Deux Reiatsu, tous deux plus puissants que celui d'Ichi-nii. Au début, il était scellé par un sceau qu'avaient placé mon père et l'escroc au bob, mais il s'est effrité au fil du temps et s'est totalement brisé lorsqu'Ichi-nii est devenu shinigami. Bien sûr, mon Reiatsu n'est pas revenu entièrement tout de suite, mais au fut et à mesure, j'ai tout retrouvé, avec mes pouvoirs de shinigami en prime.

_ Qui t'as dis tout ça ? demanda Toshiro, surpris.

_ Le gars au bob.

_ Je vois, fit le commandant. Mais la valeur d'un shinigami ne se limite pas à sa pression spirituelle, il faut aussi prendre en compte ses compétences en kidõ et au combat à l'épée.

_ Et donc, vous proposez quoi ?

_ Cette après-midi, vous vous rendrez à la sixième division pour voir votre niveau au kidõ. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous serez chargé de l'évaluer.

Génial, le noble coincé.

Je le trouve mignon.

T'as aucun goût en matière de garçon aussi. Il n'y a pas plus beau et mignon que Toshiro.

Amoureuse !

Gamine !

Karin ignora la suite de sa dispute pour se re-concentrer sur ce que disait le commandant :

_ Pour ce qui est de vos compétences dans le maniement du zanpakutô. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous affrontiez l'un des capitaines. Des volontaires ?

Karin eut l'impression qu'un corbeau passait au-dessus d'eux en avalant des points noirs comme dans les mangas, tellement le silence fut éloquent. Même Kenpachi ne se proposa pas, (mais ça se voyait qu'il se retenait), ce qui était bien une première. Le commandant soupira.

_ Bien, je n'ai pas le choix, je serais votre adversaire demain après-midi à treize heure.

Karin regarda les réactions des capitaines. Leurs têtes ? Magique. Elle eut un sourire en coin et répondit :

_ Ok.

De toute façon, j'avais des trucs à tester. Me fallait un cobaye plus résistant que le pervers au bob.

Tu viens de traiter l'homme le plus puissant du Seireitei de « cobaye » tu t'en rends comptes ?

Hum... Oui.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les capitaines furent encore plus abasourdies et Toshiro allait protester lorsqu'il vit le regard de Karin. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette tête, elle préparait quelque-chose. Il soupira et laissa faire. Le commandant reprit :

_ Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, allez tous vous occuper de vos hommes. Hitsugaya, cette jeune fille est sous votre responsabilité.

_ Bien commandant.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle et Karin suivit Toshiro en sifflotant. Elle était avec lui !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut !

J'attends vos com' avec impatience !

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

Yuu.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Chapitre 7 : Vive la noblesse !

Le réveil de tous les soldats prit toute la matinée aux capitaines et aux lieutenants, les plus sérieusement atteints étaient transférés à la quatrième division. Tous se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette pression spirituelle effrayante. Mais bientôt, une rumeur circula comme quoi c'était celle de la petite amie du capitaine Hitsugaya, Kurosaki Karin.

À la dixième division, c'était le boxon, tous le monde voulait voir Karin. Elle dû manger en tête à tête avec le capitaine dans son bureau en attendant de devoir aller à la sixième. Matsumoto s'occupait de calmer les choses à l'extérieur. Mais, Toshiro, excédé par le bruit, finit par laisser couler sa pression spirituelle frigorifique. Et, étrangement, ce fut le silence complet. Il cacha de nouveau sa pression alors que Karin le taquinait sur son manque de calme.

Dès le repas terminé, ils partirent en shunpo à la sixième division. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le capitaine Kuchiki les attendait sur le terrain d'entraînement de sa division. Il observa Karin avec son habituelle regard froid et neutre.

Bordel, son regard pourrait gelé un menos. Toshiro, lui, au moins, il a un regard froid, mais chaleureux.

Tu te rend compte que tu viens de mettre deux mots complètement opposé pour parler de son regard ?

Retourne jouer à la baballe.

Après avoir fermé le clapet de son zanpakutô, Karin se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'on lui disait, le capitaine lui donnait des instruction. Elle se mit donc en place face aux cibles et enchaîna les sorts qu'il lui demandait sans poser de questions. Au bout de deux heures, le capitaine la fit s'arrêter.

_ Où avez-vous appris le Kidõ ?

_ Dans le manuel.

Elle sortit de son sac les trois manuels que Toshiro lui avait donné et le noble les feuilleta. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture de son confrère. Tout était expliqué clairement de manière à ce que même un enfant de trois ans puisse comprendre.

_ J'ai travaillé le Kidõ tous les jours depuis début Septembre, quand Toshiro m'a donné les manuels. Mais, ces trois dernières semaines, je me suis plus concentrée sur la maîtrise de mon zanpakutô que sur autre chose, du coup, le Kidõ est légèrement passé à la trappe. Donc, on peut dire, que je n'ai eut qu'un mois d'entraînement à ce sujet.

Le noble n'en revenait pas, elle avait atteint ce niveau en même pas un mois ! De plus, il connaissait la capacité de la famille Kurosaki à contrôler l'énergie spirituelle, cette gamine avait vraiment un excellent potentielle.

_ Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à tester. Mais, cela m'étonne un peu que vous puissiez maîtriser à ce point le Kidõ, connaissant les capacités de votre frère...

_ Je ne suis pas Ichi-nii. Si nous en avons terminé, je vais y aller.

Le noble hocha la tête. Karin et Toshiro s'en allèrent et la jeune fille poussa un long soupir en sortant de la division.

_ Bordel, ce que je déteste les nobliards !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'a pourtant rien dit ou fait de répréhensible.

_ J'sais pas, c'est sa manière de me regarder, on dirait que je n'suis qu'un insecte pour lui. Et puis, il a aussi cette froideur, je déteste ça.

_ Alors, comment fais-tu pour me supporter ?

_ Disons, que toi, tu as une froideur, chaleureuse.

Il leva un sourcil, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Elle sembla comprendre ses pensées car elle ajouta :

_ On ne dirait pas que tu as un zanpakutô coincé dans le rectum, et tu ne prend pas les gens de haut. T'es froid, mais gentil.

Elle n'arrivait pas à très bien s'expliquer. Il sembla comprendre son trouble car il ajouta :

_ Le capitaine Unohana voulait te voir pour parler de la technique que tu as utilisé pour soigner Ukitake. Visiblement, tous les symptômes de sa maladie ont disparut.

_ C'était le but.

_ Mais aucun membre de la quatrième division n'a réussi à faire ça auparavant. Pas même Inoue Orihime.

_ Ah bon... Ba, je savais que j'étais ici pour passer des tests, alors, autant y aller.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as emmené ton ballon de foot ?

Tout en disant cela, il désigna le sac qu'elle portait sur son dos.

_ Oui, bon, ça va... Je pensais que j'aurais un minimum de temps pour jouer un peu...

_ Je te signal que tu affronte le commandant demain, tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner. Tu as, certes, un très bon Reiatsu, mais ton expérience du combat est bien faible comparé à la sienne.

_ Je sais. Mais, une chose me chiffonne... Pourquoi le timbré ne s'est pas proposé ? Il se précipite sur les combats d'habitude.

_ Tu veux parler de Kenpachi ? Le Commandant lui a interdit, d'abord car il ne veut pas avoir d'ennui avec ton frère. Et ensuite, parce qu'un combat contre Kenpachi ne nous apporterait aucune information. Il avait l'intention de te tester lui-même dès le début. Ce qui a surpris tout le monde, mais il nous as simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas rouiller.

_ Eh be... Il aurait put le dire directement, plutôt que de demander un volontaire.

_ Tu n'es pas sensé savoir que c'était prévu depuis le début. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

_ Oui, capitaine.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la quatrième. Un shinigami les conduisit jusqu'au capitaine Unohana, dans la chambre d'Ukitake. Les deux capitaines discutaient de l'état du blanc. Lorsque les deux amis entrèrent, ils s'interrompirent et les regardèrent.

_ Kurosaki-san, je suis contente que vous ayez put venir.

_ J'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

_ Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez fait pour soigner entièrement la maladie du capitaine Ukitake ?

_ Ba... Je travaille à la clinique avec mon père et ma sœur, donc je m'y connais un peu en médecine... Et on m'avait déjà expliqué en quoi consistait votre maladie Ukitake-san. Je sais pas trop comment je fais pour soigner avec mon Reiatsu, j'ai juste à vouloir modifier quelque chose dans le corps d'une personne pour que ça se fasse. Ça me demande souvent beaucoup d'énergie, recréer du tissus organique, nettoyer les endroits infectés, ce genre de chose prend normalement beaucoup de temps naturellement, alors en accéléré comme je le fais... Surtout que ce genre de maladie ne guérie pas... Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair.

_ Si, vous êtes assez claire. En réalité, vous recréez des cellules détruites à partir de votre Reiatsu. C'est possible sur de petite plaie, mais ça demande énormément d'énergie, comme vous l'avez dit. Cependant, avec votre réserve, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que vous puissiez faire ce genre de guérison.

Karin hocha la tête, c'était à peu près ça. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais l'heure tournait et il fallait qu'ils rentrent à la dixième division.

Ils venaient de franchir la porte, lorsqu'une personne les apostropha.

_ Capitaine Hitsugaya !

Il poussa un soupir à peine perceptible et marmonna :

_ Oh non, pas elle.

Il se retourna avec son air froid et blasé habituelle et Karin fit de même. La personne que son ami ne voulait visiblement pas voir, était une jeune femme habillée d'un Kimono rouge richement décoré avec des fils d'or. Elle avait une coiffure en chignon et était accompagné d'un shinigami, visiblement, un garde du corps. Karin devina presque aussitôt que c'était une noble. Et au vue de la tête qu'elle faisait, elle était contrariée.

_ Dame Hoshi Getsumen. Que me vaut votre visite ?

Karin reconnu alors le nom. Toshiro lui avait parlé de cette noble dont la famille le harcelait pour qu'il l'épouse. Elle se méfia aussitôt et lui jeta un regard glacial. Si elle tentait de toucher à son Toshiro, elle allait le regretter amèrement, noble ou pas !

_ Comme vous ne prenez pas la peine de répondre à mes lettres, je suis venue vous parler de vive voix.

_ Vos lettres ? Vous voulez parler de ces propositions de mariage que je refuse à chaque fois ? Comme vous ne semblez pas prendre en compte mes réponses, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vous en envoyer.

Karin, sentant que la noble appréciait moyennement sa présence, s'éloigna un peu et sortit son ballon de son sac, puis, elle commença une série de jongle, tout en écoutant attentivement.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez put tomber assez bas pour préférer une simple humaine à une famille noble comme la mienne.

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Et je vous prierez de ne pas la traiter de simple humaine. C'est une shinigami, et la fille de mon ancien capitaine, Shiba Ishin. Ayez un peu plus de respect envers elle.

_ Du respect ? Envers une descendante d'une famille déchue ? Envers la fille d'un traître ? Elle n'a aucune manières, cela se voit à sa manière de se tenir.

Toshiro sentait que si la noble continuait, Karin n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver. Il allait lui dire d'arrêter, lorsqu'il sentit un souffle d'air le frôler et vit un ballon de foot se planter dans le visage de la noble. Trop tard... La jeune fille revenait vers eux et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne laissait pas paraître son Reiatsu, mais même ainsi, elle était intimidante. Alors que le ballon tombait à terre et que le garde de la noble aidait cette dernière à se relever, Karin se planta devant eux. La noble avait le nez en sang et la marque rouge du ballon sur le visage, un léger filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, elle avait dû se mordre la langue ou se péter une ou deux dents. Elle semblait furieuse.

_ Comment ose-tu me frapper ?

_ Oups, désolée, mon ballon m'a échappé lorsque vous avez commencé à insulter ma famille. La prochaine fois, je le chargerais un peu plus en Reiatsu, promis. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter la nobliarde. Le respect, ça se mérite, que tu soit une noble ou non, je m'en contrefous ! Que tu m'insulte passe encore, mais que tu crache sur le dos de ma famille, ça je ne le permettrais pas. Ensuite, laisse Toshiro tranquille, je sais pas si tu sais lire ou non, mais je crois que sur toute ses réponse il avait marqué un non définitif. Et ce n'est pas en le harcelant que tu vas réussir à obtenir un oui. Il est à moi, alors maintenant, tu vas retourner chez toi, dans ton palais d'or et d'argent et te payer un chippendale. Compris la nobliarde ?

Elle n'en revenait pas de la grossièreté de cette fille. Comment le capitaine Hitsugaya pouvait la supporter ? Elle le regarda, espérant qu'il allait la défendre, mais il avait gardé son air de glace, neutre et sans expression. Il observait juste la jeune fille. Karin ouvrit la bouche et ajouta :

_ Au fait, vous devriez changer de garde, il sait même pas arrêter un ballon de rien du tout. Alors une vraie attaque...

La noble la regarda d'un air hautain avant de tourner les talon, le garde la suivant. Lorsqu'elle fut bien éloignée, Karin soupira et s'étira en lâchant un grognement de bien être :

_ Bordel ! C'que ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour décompresser un bon coup.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu étais stressée par ton combat de demain.

_ Bien sûr que si, un tout petit peu. J'vais affronter le grand manitou j'te signal !

_ Ça explique pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin.

_ Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

_ Karin, tu t'énerve pour un rien depuis ce matin.

_ Non.

Toshiro soupira, elle était impossible. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle ? Il ne poursuivit pas la discutions et rentra dans sa division, suivit de la jeune fille qui avait récupéré son ballon entre temps. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les autres membres de la division mangeaient déjà. Toshiro s'installa avec Karin au bout d'une table. Ce qui étonna un peu la jeune fille.

_ Tu n'es pas sensé être là-haut ?

Elle avait désigné l'estrade sur laquelle mangeaient Matsumoto et le troisième siège de la division.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « mise à pieds » ?

_ Désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Ils se mirent à manger en silence. Karin était tout au bout de la table, donc elle avait pour seul voisin Toshiro, et n'avait personne en face d'elle. Les autres shinigamis semblaient d'ailleurs peu disposés à venir leur parler. Mais l'un d'eux s'avança quand même :

_ Dis, à ce qui paraît, tu as fermé le clapet à une noble ?

_ Ouaip.

_ Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux alors.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ S'en prendre à un noble n'est jamais sans conséquences.

_ J'm'en fiche, je ne vis pas ici. J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une noble ou non. Elle ne peut pas faire grand chose étant donné que ce n'est pas mon monde, je n'ai pas à respecter vos règles.

_ Respecte les quand même un peu, fit Toshiro. Ou tu finiras par vraiment t'attirer des ennuis.

_ Mais enfin, Toshiro, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de m'attirer des ennuis.

Elle avait prit sa tête d'innocente qui marchait parfaitement avec les gents qui ne la connaissait pas. Il soupira tout en reprenant son bol de riz :

_ Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

_ T'es gentil de t'inquiéter.

Elle lui tapota la tête, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Il lui jeta un regard glacial alors qu'une veine rouge apparaissait sur sa tempe :

_ Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter ça.

_ Rho, tu t'énerve vraiment pour rien.

Il retourna à son dîner en l'ignorant. Les soldats qui avaient assisté à la scène se mirent à discuter à voix basse alors que Matsumoto se retenait de rire. Celui qui était venu parler à Karin retourna à sa table.

_ Vous avez vu ça ? Elle l'appelle par son prénom et arrive à l'énerver aussi facilement.

_ Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver ensemble, ils sont totalement opposés.

_ C'est vrai. Le capitaine et toujours froid et sérieux, alors que cette fille... Ba, elle est...

_ C'est une Kurosaki.

Ils hochèrent la tête, il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres mots pour la décrire.

.

* * *

.

Loin de là, dans un espace clôt et sombre, une silhouette était agenouillée devant une autre.

_ C'est parfait, avec ce pouvoir que tu viens d'acquérir, notre plan peut enfin se mettre en place. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

_ Oui. Éliminer la menace. Kurosaki Karin.

La silhouette agenouillée disparut alors que l'autre ricanait.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8, bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Combat

Karin se réveilla dans les bras de Toshiro et sourit, puis elle se souvient du programme de l'après-midi et pâlit. Le jeune capitaine qui était réveillé et l'observait demanda :

_ Tu penses à ton combat ?

_ J'vais me faire tuer.

"Qui c'est qui disait avoir besoin d'un cobaye ?"

"Oh ! La ferme Hino."

_ Mais non. Il fera attention à te garder en vie, c'est juste un test. Et puis, toute la quatrième est mobilisée et la sécurité sera montée au maximum. Tu vas t'en sortir en vie.

_ T'as pas dit que j'allais gagner...

_ Non, ça c'est impossible.

_ J'adore ton soutient...

_ Je dis juste la vérité.

Il l'embrassa avant de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche. Karin soupira en observant le plafond. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas mauvaise. Mais elle n'avait même pas dépassé le shikai ! Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle commençait à déprimer et se mit une claque mentale avant de se redresser. Toshiro sortait justement de la salle de bain, elle y entra donc à son tour.

Toshiro devait aider aux préparatifs du combat pendant toute la matinée, il conseilla à Karin de rester dans son bureau avec Matsumoto et d'économiser ses forces pour le combat à venir. Les shinigamis de toutes les divisions attendaient cet événement avec impatience, et les paris allaient bon train, sur la durée du combat, sur le vainqueur, sur la survie de la jeune fille... Il y en avait de toute sorte, l'un des stand proposait même de parier sur le fait que Toshiro allait intervenir ou non pour aider Karin. Plusieurs stand avaient été installés sur la grande place sous un écran géant où le combat sera projeté. Seuls les capitaines et les lieutenants ainsi que la seconde et les membres sélectionnés dans la quatrième division étaient autorisés à y assister en vrai. Karin se demandait même si tut ça n'était pas juste une exhibition afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère...

Karin était assise dans un coin du bureau lorsque Matsumoto arriva. En voyant la jeune fille, la rousse sorti deux bouteilles de saké d'un compartiment creusé sous le plancher du bureau.

_ Tu veux boire un coup Karin-chan ?

_ Matsumoto, je suis mineure, et je pense qu'il est préférable que je sois totalement sobre lorsque j'irais me battre.

_ Rho... C'est pas un verre qui va te tuer.

_ Non, c'est l'épée du commandant qui va s'en charger.

Karin soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

_ J'pense que je vais plutôt aller discuter stratégie avec Hino... Tu me réveille à midi ?

_ D'accord.

Karin plongea dans son monde intérieur alors que Matsumoto entamait son saké.

Elle était dans la plaine de flamme, assise en face d'Hinowa en train de mettre au point une tactique. Le plus simple était de rester sur la défensive, mais comme c'était un test, il fallait quand même qu'elle attaque. Cependant, il fallait avoir une technique mêlant attaque et défense. Les possibilités avec le feu étaient multiples, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que leur adversaire avait un type feu lui aussi _(NDA : Quand j'écris ça, je penses directement aux pokemon, est-ce normal ?_).

_ Ça ne va pas être facile, commenta Hinowa.

_ Tu évoques une évidence là.

_ Désolée, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, mis à part essayer de survivre.

_ Tu n'as pas tort. _(Moi : Ni Loki... / Karin : t'as vraiment fait cette blague pourrie ? / Moi : ouais.)_

_ En plus, tu devrais arrêter de déprimer, ça gèle notre monde.

_ Désolée, je vais faire attention.

Karin resta assise avec son zanpakutô encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix l'appeler. Il devait être midi. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Toshiro.

_ Toshiro ?

_ Heureusement que je suis venu te dire de manger, si on devait compter sur Matsumoto...

Karin regarda en direction de la jeune femme, elle était écroulée sur le canapé, une vingtaines de bouteille de saké éparpillées autour d'elle.

_ Merci. Il est quelle heure ?

_ Midi moins vingt.

Karin hocha la tête et suivit son ami jusqu'à la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent à la même place que la veille et commencèrent à manger. Toshiro remarqua que Karin mangeait beaucoup et rapidement. Il le lui fit remarquer et elle répondit simplement :

_ C'est mon dernier repas, j'en profite.

_ Karin, tu ne vas pas te faire tuer.

Il semblait exaspéré. Karin haussa les épaules en continuant de manger. Mais une autre voix se fit entendre :

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de déprimer ! Tu gèles notre monde !"

"Désolée Hino, c'est pas ma faute !"

Karin soupira et chassa ses idées noires de sa tête. Toshiro, remarquant son expression, demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien, Hino se plain parce que je gèle notre monde avec mes idées noires.

_ Mais... Tu n'as pas un zanpakutô de feu ?

_ Si, pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne devrais pas geler ton monde intérieur quand tes émotions sont trop fortes, normalement, ça créerait juste des chamboulements en rapport avec ton pouvoir. Par exemple, avec Hyorinmaru, c'est des tempêtes de neige les trois quart du temps.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas normal si je gèle mon monde ?

_ C'est ça.

_ T'as pas une explication à ça ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demande à moi ?

_ T'es un génie à ce qui parait...

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce phénomène n'arrive qu'à toi.

_ Dommage. Bon, je retourne au bureau discuter avec Hino, tu me réveilles pour mon exécution.

Sur ces paroles, elle partit. Toshiro soupira :

_ Les Kurosaki...

Il se leva à son tour et retourna aider pour les préparations de dernière minute. Les hommes qui déjeunaient avec eux avaient écouté très attentivement la conversation. Ils se demandaient toujours comment leur capitaine avait put tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Karin, qui était tout son contraire.

Karin remonta dans le bureau et s'installa de nouveau dans son coin pour rejoindre Hinowa.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, Toshiro emmena Karin sur l'un des terrains désaffectés à l'Est du Seireitei. La jeune fille se retenait de siffloter une musique funèbre. l'arène faisait bien deux cent mètres carré. Elle remarqua que tous les capitaines et vie-capitaines étaient présents, ainsi que quelques membres de la deuxième division. Il y avait aussi des caméras aux quatre coins du terrain et Karin se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle devait faire ce combat... Alors qu'ils arrivaient à peine, elle sentit un poids sur son épaule avant de voir atterrir devant elle une petite fille aux cheveux rose avec une barrette en forme de tête de mort. La petite dit :

_ Salut ! Moi c'est Yachiru ! T'es la copine de Chibi Kõri ?

_ Chibi Kõri ?

Karin regarda Toshiro qui, lui, semblait énervé. Elle comprit aussitôt à qui s'appliquait le surnom et pouffa de rire.

_ Bordel, j'aurais jamais pensé à ce surnom, il te va super bien Toshiro.

_ N'est-ce pas ? demanda Yachiru, toute contente.

_ Lieutenant Kusajishi, vous devez le respect aux autres capitaines.

_ Mise à pieds de deux semaines égale plus de capitaine qui tienne ! répondirent les deux filles en même temps.

Elles se jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire devant Toshiro qui s'énervait un peu plus. Cependant ils furent interrompus par le commandant qui arrivait :

_ Il est l'heure Kurosaki

_ Bien m'sieur.

Le commandant hocha la tête et partit se mettre en place, Karin comprit qu'il était temps, elle se tourna vers Toshiro et Yachiru avec un léger sourire. Toshiro dit :

_ N'y penses même pas.

_ Merci Yachiru de m'avoir détendu, à tout à l'heure... Chibi Kõri.

Elle eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Toshiro murmura :

_ Elle a osé...

Karin se mit face au commandant, elle était maintenant plus détendue, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se relâche. Elle observa le terrain, il était plat, bordé d'un immense talus qui faisait office de limite, sur lequel se tenaient les spectateurs, il ressemblait à une arène. Il n'y avait pas de planque possible. Elle poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer pour faire le vide dans son esprit, comme lorsqu'elle soignait ses patients. Elle relâcha très légèrement son Reiatsu de manière à se faire une coquille protectrice et rouvrit les yeux face au commandant.

Les spectateurs pouvaient voir que son regard avait changé, elle était parfaitement calme. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage. Le commandant laissa son Reiatsu s'échapper à son tour et la chaleur monta d'un coup alors qu'il faisait signe à la jeune fille d'attaquer. Karin ne réagit pas de suite mais finit par dégainer son sabre, elle cherchait visiblement une ouverture. Elle finit par attaquer sans la moindre hésitation, le commandant esquiva l'attaque et la frappa au flanc, mais elle avait concentré suffisamment de Reiatsu dans son corps pour ne subir aucun dégât. Elle fut néanmoins éjectée sur le côté, mais elle se reprit et rebondit sur un support invisible pour retourner sur le commandant. Il dégaina et para son attaque, décidant visiblement de l'affronter enfin au sabre. Elle n'avait pas encore libéré Hinowa.

Ils combattirent l'un contre l'autre au sabre durant au moins cinq minutes avant que Karin ne s'éloigne d'un shunpo, elle avait quelques entailles sur le corps, mais rien de bien grave. Elle leva Hinowa au-dessus de sa tête et dit :

_ Élève-toi sur les terres embrassées, Hinowa !

Des flammes bleues apparurent tout autour de la jeune fille et sur la lame de son katana ainsi que sur la chaîne et l'anneau reliés au sabre. Elle tenait son sabre dans la main gauche et le cerceau au bout de sa chaîne dans sa main droite. Elle s'élança vers le commandant qui para la lame avant d'esquiver l'anneau qu'elle lui lançait. Elle se fit éjecter d'ans les airs, mais joua habillement de sa chaîne et fit revenir son anneau comme un boomerang avant de le renvoyer en même temps que trois dragons de feu bleu. Le commandant para le cerceau et se servit de ses propres flammes pour faire sienne celles de la jeune fille. Elle claqua de la langue en se remettant face à son adversaire, il n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre et n'était pas encore en shikai. Elle concentra son Reiatsu et fit apparaître trois dragon de feu. Elle les envoya dans le commandant, les deux premiers l'encerclant et le dernier lui fonçant dessus. Alors qu'il les éliminait, elle concentra son Reiatsu dans sa jambe et tira dans le vide comme si c'était un ballon de foot. Une balle de Reiatsu fonça sur le commandant en même temps que la jeune fille qui lança le cercle derrière l'homme et frappa avec son sabre. Mais il eut juste à lancer un vague de Reiatsu pour parer la balle et le sabre, cependant, Karin réussit à ramener violemment le cerceau grâce à la chaîne et à déchirer un petit peu le vêtement sur l'épaule du commandant. Elle eut un hochement de tête alors qu'elle se remettait en position de défense, faisant tournoyer sa chaîne à côté d'elle, à la manière de Shirosaki avec Zangetsu. Elle envoya de nouveau la chaîne, mais le commandant la dévia et attaqua. Elle se servit de sa chaîne pour parer et reprit le cerceau dans sa main gauche, elle lâcha son sabre et le fit tournoyer grâce à la chaîne avant de l'envoyer dans le commandant par derrière, tout en se baissant pour éviter son attaque. Le vieil homme s'en sortit en reculant d'un shunpo et Karin récupéra son sabre.

Toshiro et les autres étaient un peu surpris par ses techniques, lui-même n'utilisait pas sa chaîne et son sabre de cette manière. Généralement, on utilisait ce genre de technique avec une double faux, comme Hisagi Shūuhei et son zanpakutô KazeShini.

Karin semblait un peu essoufflée, il fallait dire qu'elle utilisait beaucoup son Reiatsu pour s'éviter les pires blessures et qu'elle enchaînait attaque sur attaque. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du commandant et resta là à l'observer. Elle reprenait sa respiration et le commandant comprit qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de prendre l'initiative. Il libéra alors son zanpakutô. La chaleur, déjà intense, devint encore plus étouffante. Toshiro se servit de son Reiatsu pour se rafraîchir, il détestait vraiment le chaud. Il remarqua alors que Yachiru et d'autres s'étaient rapprochés de lui pour profiter de son aura rafraîchissante. Il grogna :

_ Faut pas vous gêner, vous voulez pas non plus que j'utilise Hyorinmaru pour faire de la glace ?

_ Vous pouvez vraiment le faire Taicho ? Demanda Matsumoto, pleine d'espoir.

_ Rêve.

Il y eut une explosion et ils reportèrent leur regard sur le combat. Karin avait libéré son Reiatsu et les flammes rouges autour d'elle, appartenant au commandant, passèrent au bleu. Ils s'observèrent durant un long moment, se battant pour contrôler le plus de flamme possible. C'était une bataille de Reiatsu pur. C'était à celui qui avait la plus grosse pression. Mais bientôt, les flammes trouvèrent un certain équilibre entre le bleu et le rouge et les deux adversaires attaquèrent en même temps. Il y eut une immense explosion alors que les flammes entraient en collision. Lorsqu'ils purent voir les adversaires, ils furent pétrifiés. Karin avait une sacré plaie au ventre et le commandant était à peine entaillé à l'épaule. La jeune fille porta la main à sa blessure et s'éloigna d'un bon. Elle tenait à peine debout et le sang coulait à flot. Elle ferma les yeux et des flammes sortirent de sa main, brûlant la blessure et faisant s'évaporer le sang. Elle tremblait encore un peu, mais semblait capable de continuer car elle commença à faire tournoyer son sabre, créant un cercle de flammes, elle le lança au commandant, et commença à alterner ainsi entre le sabre et l'anneau. Elle restait à distance et n'utilisait presque plus ses flammes, les gardant autour d'elle pour se protéger. Le commandant attaquait, mais elle fuyait à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment à jouer à chat, elle finit par concentrer tout ce qui lui restait dans son sabre, elle enfila le cerceau sur son bras droit comme un brassard et la chaîne s'entoura autour de son bras. Les flammes bleues brillaient d'un éclat vif et viraient parfois au turquoise. Elle murmura :

_ Guren Bakuenjin. _(Lame incendiaire à l'explosion pourpre.)_

Elle lança son attaque droit sur le commandant qui leva son épée, certain de pouvoir parer. Une immense lame de flamme s'abattit sur le vieil homme. L'explosion qui suivit cacha les deux combattants aux spectateurs. Mais lorsque la fumée et le sable se dissipèrent, ils purent voir Karin essoufflée qui s'appuyait sur son sabre pour tenir debout et le commandant en face d'elle qui avait une jolie entaille en travers du torse. Il avait réussit à parer le plus gros de l'attaque, mais avait quand même été blessé. Karin eut un sourire satisfait et chancela, mais elle se retint de tomber. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et se remit en garde avec l'anneau, s'appuyant toujours sur Hinowa. Le commandant s'avança, il savait qu'épargner un combattant, même affaiblit, était un manque de respect grave et un coup à l'honneur du perdant. Il abattit son sabre sans hésitation et Karin para faiblement avec son anneau, mais elle fut propulsée un peu plus loin, elle se redressa sur son séant et plaça sa main devant elle, y concentrant ce qu'il lui restait de Reiatsu.

_ Hado no sanjū ichi, shakkahõ !

Une boule de feu rouge sortit de sa main et fonça sur le commandant, il la dévia et frappa, Karin s'effondra sur le sol.

_ Le test est fini, commenta le commandant en se détournant de la jeune fille.

Les capitaines relâchèrent enfin Toshiro qui avait essayé d'intervenir avant la fin du combat. Il partit en shunpo vers elle. Le capitaine Unohana chargea sa lieutenante, Isane Kotetsu ainsi que son septième siège, Yamada Hanatarõ, de s'occuper de Karin et elle se chargea de soigner les blessures du commandant.

Toshiro observait son amie, elle avait des plaies un peu partout et le dernier coup du commandant lui avait laissé une entaille à la tête, heureusement qu'il avait frappé avec le dos de son sabre. Il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait achevé plutôt que de la laisser s'en sortir consciente, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très inquiet pour elle. Lorsque les deux membres de la quatrième arrivèrent pour soigner Karin, il s'écarta un peu pour ne pas les gêner et alla récupérer Hinowa qui était plantée dans le sol, là où la jeune fille l'avait laissée. La lame était encore brûlante, mais le shikai avait disparut. Il ramena le sabre à sa propriétaire et le rengaina alors qu'on la plaçait sur une civière pour l'emmener à la quatrième où ils avaient tout l'équipement requis pour la soigner. Toshiro les accompagna jusqu'à la quatrième division pour veiller sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines qui étaient restés près du dragon de glace _(et oui, il l'a finalement fait ^^)_ commentaient le combat.

_ Finalement, même si elle a le même sabre que le capitaine, ses techniques sont plus personnelles, fit Matsumoto.

_ C'est vrai que sa manière de faire est différente, approuva Ukitake.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que la dernière attaque ressemblait à un Getsuga Tensho ?

_ Ah, vous aussi Taicho vous trouvez, fit Nanao.

_ Ba, elle se débrouille plutôt bien la petite. Mais elle aurait put gagner en laissant échapper tout son Reiatsu dès le début, ajouta Rose.

_ J'veux l'affronter !

_ Ken-chan est content !

_ J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas le même comportement que son frère, fit Byakuya comme seul commentaire.

_ Impossible ! répondirent presque tous les autres en même temps.

_ C'est une Kurosaki, capitaine, termina Renji.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, même après le départ de plusieurs capitaines qui avaient autre chose à faire.

Sur la grande place aussi, c'était la foire aux débats et aussi la rentré des sous pour les parieurs. Ceux qui avaient pariés que Toshiro ne tiendrait pas et irait aider Karin se disputait avec les autres car les capitaines avaient empêché le jeune homme d'intervenir, mais il allait le faire. Bref. La joie des paries !

Le soir venu, le calme était presque au rendez-vous. Certains shinigamis faisaient la fête et d'autres essayaient de dormir.

À la quatrième, Toshiro était toujours aux cotés de Karin qui était allongée sur un lit dans une chambre individuelle. La plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries et les autres bandées. La plus compliquée à soigner était celle qu'elle avait au ventre et qu'elle avait cautérisé rapidement. Cependant, elle allait bien et avait juste besoin de repos. Le jeune homme l'avait entouré de son Reiatsu rassurant et était assis sur une chaise près d'elle, lui tenant la main.

Vers vingt-trois heure, Unohana passa devant la chambre et trouva le capitaine de glace endormit, la tête sur le lit, la main serrant fermement celle de Karin. Elle sourit devant cette scène touchante et allongea le capitaine avec la jeune fille sans le réveiller. Elle ferma la porte et s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lut. À la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

.

Lorsque Karin se réveilla, elle sentit une personne près d'elle et fut rassurée en reconnaissant le Reiatsu apaisant de Toshiro. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit allongé à côté d'elle comme si on l'y avait mit, thèse qu'appuyait la chaise à côté du lit. Elle sourit, il avait dû s'endormir en lui tenant la main et quelqu'un l'avait allongé à côté d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et serra légèrement sa main avant d'effleurer les lèvres de son ami. Il ouvrit les yeux et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour prolonger le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer et Karin sourit avant de dire :

.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Oui.

_ Désolée.

_ Menteuse.

.

Il se redressa et l'observa.

.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai mal un peu partout, mais je vais bien.

.

Un énorme grognement s'éleva alors du ventre de la jeune fille et elle rit :

.

_ Ah oui, et j'ai super faim. Quand est-ce qu'on nous apporte à manger ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille qui était toujours allongée.

.

_ Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Patiente un peu.

_ D'accord. Comment j'ai été ?

_ Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Tes attaques étaient vraiment originales. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu disais que nos shikai était peut-être semblables mais que tu avais personnalisé le tient.

_ T'as vu ? J'utilise la chaîne au meilleur de ses capacités, je comprends pas que tu ne l'ai jamais fait.

_ J'y ai peut-être pensé un jour, mais ça ne correspond pas vraiment à mon style. De plus, pour toi, c'est plus pratique car tu es de type feu, mais mon type glace ne me permet pas de faire ce genre de chose._ (NDA : On a pas l'impression qu'on parle de Pokemon là ? ) _

_ Si tu le dis. Au fait, je pense que je vais t'appeler Chibi Kõri à partir de maintenant.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt !

_ Sinon quoi ? Chibi Kõri ?

.

Pour toute réponse il se jeta sur elle et fit la pire attaque qui puisse exister, les chatouilles. Elle se mit à se débattre alors qu'il continuait.

.

_ C'est bon ! J'abandonne, arrête, par pitié !

.

Il s'arrêta avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle se redressa et dit :

.

_ C'était bas ça.

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

.

Elle grogna et allait se jeter sur lui à son tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Unohana suivit de deux membres de sa division portant des plateaux avec de la nourriture. Toshiro se rassit bien au bord du lit et Karin s'adossa contre le mur. Le capitaine Unohana dit :

.

_ Eh bien, que se passe-t-il pour que vous criez ainsi de si bonne heure mademoiselle Kurosaki ?

_ Rien, Monsieur le GRAND capitaine est susceptible.

.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot « grand » et Toshiro lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais elle lui répondit d'un sourire amusé. Il soupira et secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers le capitaine Unohana pendant que les deux autres membres de la quatrième posaient les plateaux de nourriture sur la table de chevet. Karin y jeta un coup d'œil et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Toshiro demanda :

.

_ Quand est-ce que Karin pourra sortir ?

_ Dès aujourd'hui. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves. Et je suis certaine qu'elle pourra les soigner elle-même.

_ Pour ça, me faut de l'énergie, et donc, faut que je mange, beaucoup.

_ Je suis désolée, mais c'est la portion obligatoire pour les blessés, si vous voulez plus, il faudra vous rendre à la dixième, où je suis sûre, que le capitaine Hitsugaya pourvoira à vos besoins.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de vider les réserves de la division, répliqua-t-il.

_ Méchant. Pas grave, passons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Je retourne chez moi avec mon badge aujourd'hui ou demain ?

_ Il y a une réunion dans une heure pour en décider.

_ Cool. Bon, après, faudra que je dise à Ichi-nii ce qui se passe. Il va pas être content.

_ Sur ce, je vous laisse manger. Ne soyez pas en retard.

_ Oui chef !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de la ramener.

.

La capitaine sortit et Karin regarda Toshiro en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il soupira et récupéra son morceau de pastèque avant de lui laisser son plateau. Elle dévora les deux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire shinigami. Après cela, elle enfila son uniforme de shinigami et mit Hinowa dans son dos avant de suivre Toshiro jusqu'à la dixième où il prit son petit déjeuner, et elle en profita pour manger encore.

En attendant l'heure de la réunion, Toshiro surveilla Matsumoto et s'assura qu'elle faisait son travaille pendant que Karin discutait dans un coin avec Hinowa. Elle était toujours intriguée par cette histoire de glace impossible dans son monde intérieur.

Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion de la première division et tous les capitaines étaient alignés. Matsumoto remplaçait Toshiro qui était mis à pied et ce dernier était à côté de Karin entre les rangées de capitaines. Yamamoto se leva et tapa sur le sol avec sa cane avant de dire :

.

_ Kurosaki Karin, le conseil des 46 a jugé que vous étiez digne de devenir Shinigami remplaçant et de prendre la place de votre frère une fois ce dernier transféré ici. Capitaine Ukitake...

.

Le désigné s'avança en tenant un badge de shinigami remplaçant sur un morceau de tissue blanc. Il le tendit à Karin :

.

_ Voici votre badge.

.

Karin le prit et l'observa, c'était exactement le même que celui de son frère. Elle hocha la tête et le rangea dans sa poche en disant :

.

_ Merci. Donc... Il se passe quoi maintenant ? Je rentre chez moi ou...

_ Le Senkaimon sera ouvert dans une heure, répondit le commandant. Et, comme pour votre frère, un shinigami vous accompagnera au début pour superviser et vous aider pendant six mois.

_ Qui ?

_ On a décidé à l'unanimité que ce sera Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_ Yes !

.

Elle avait laissé échapper cette exclamation de victoire sans le faire exprès. Elle se tourna vers Toshiro et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant :

.

_ J'vais t'avoir pour six mois.

.

Il retira la main de Karin, de mauvaise humeur :

.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.

_ Rho, Taisho...

.

Elle venait de parfaitement imiter Matsumoto lorsqu'elle se plaignait auprès de son capitaine, ce qui fit sourire un ou deux capitaine. Toshiro soupira.

.

_ Fais comme tu veux.

.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux. Les autres étaient légèrement étonné de le voir abdiquer si vite. Mais une question subsistait entre tous les capitaines.

Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont finis ensemble ?

Ils terminèrent la réunion sur ces entre-faits et Karin partit prendre ses affaires à la dixième avec Toshiro.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le Senkaimon. Ils firent leur adieux. Avant de partir, Karin tendit une enveloppe à Matsumoto :

.

_ C'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

_ Ho ! Merci beaucoup Karin-chan !

_ De rien, tu m'enverras un exemplaire ?

_ Mais bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te l'emmène au mariage de ton frère.

_ Ok ! Bon, ba, à la semaine prochaine.

_ Au revoir.

.

Karin suivit Toshiro dans le Senkaimon et une fois à l'intérieur, il lui demanda :

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe ?

_ Des dessins.

.

Et elle refusa de répondre à ses questions durant tout le trajet. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ces dessins.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique d'Urahara, Karin récupéra son corps et Toshiro un Gigai, puis, ils partirent vers la clinique Kurosaki. Il devait être dix heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ce fut Ishin qui ouvrit aux deux jeunes gens et il sauta sur sa fille, qui l'esquiva, du coup, il se retrouva la face dans le sol. Les deux adolescents passèrent à côté de lui et rentrèrent dans la maison :

.

_ Salut le paternel.

_ Shiba-Taisho.

.

Karin se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre, posa son sac et se changea, mettant un jeans déchiré aux genoux et un T-shirt noir avec un loup tribal dessiner dessus. Elle redescendit et se servit dans le frigo, elle prit un pot de glace à la vanille de trois litres et une cuillère et parti s'installer dans le salon. Ishin était retourné à la clinique pour s'occuper des clients et Toshiro était installé devant la télé. Lorsqu'elle entra, il tourna la tête vers elle :

.

_ Tu ne vas pas au lycée ?

_ Non, j'irais demain Aujourd'hui, je vais aller parler à mon frère, mais d'abord, me reposer un peu.

.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit le pot de glace. Elle allait l'entamer lorsqu'elle demanda :

.

_ T'en veux ?

_ Tu mange à même le pot ?

_ Ba ouais, personne d'autre en prend. Alors ? T'en veux ?

_ D'accord.

.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine prendre une deuxième cuillère puis ils se mirent à manger tout en regardant un match de foot.

À midi, ils sortirent pour manger, Yuzu n'ayant prévu qu'un bentô pour son père. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un restaurant de ramen et Toshiro prit le risque de l'inviter, avec toute la glace qu'elle avait mangé, elle ne devait pas avoir très faim. Mais il se trompait et dû la limiter à trois bols.

Une fois sorti, Karin s'étira et se tourna vers son ami :

.

_ Je vais aller voir Ichi-nii, il vaut mieux que je sois seule.

_ D'accord, je t'attendrais dehors.

.

Elle hocha la tête, prit une inspiration pour se donner courage et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de l'aîné. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita une seconde avant de frapper. Ce fut Rukia qui lui ouvrit :

.

_ Karin. Salut !

_ Je viens parler à Ichi-nii, à propos de sa succession.

.

Rukia comprit aussitôt, on l'avait mise au courant dès que ça s'était sut. Mais elle avait accepté de laisser Karin s'occuper de prévenir Ichigo. Elle la laissa entrer et partit s'occuper d'Ikari à la place d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sembla surprit de voir sa sœur chez lui alors qu'elle était censée être en cours.

.

_ Salut Ichi-nii !

_ Karin ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

.

Elle semblait sérieuse. Ichigo l'invita dans le salon et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Karin hésita, elle commençait par quoi ? Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Toshiro ou bien qu'elle était une shinigami ? Elle prit finalement une décision et dit :

.

_ J'ai un copain.

_ Quoi ? ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

_ Calme toi. C'est Toshiro.

_ Euh... Par Toshiro, tu veux dire, Hitsugaya Toshiro ?

_ On en connaît d'autre des Toshiro ?

_ L'enfoiré, si je le vois, je l'éclate.

_ Si tu fais ça, je t'en met une. Pas touche, compris. Je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui je veux sortir.

.

Il sembla effrayé par le sérieux de sa sœur et son air menacent. Puis, il se souvint d'un petit détail.

.

_ Mais, Toshiro est un shinigami, il n'a pas le droit de sortir avec une humaine. Je le sais, Rukia m'a parlé de cette loi.

_ la loi stipule aussi que les shinigamis remplaçants ne sont pas concernés.

.

Ichigo mit plusieurs secondes à assimilé l'information. Puis, il dit :

.

_ Karin, la personne qui va me remplacer lorsque je serais partis. Ce n'est pas toi n'est-ce pas ?

.

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit son badge et le posa sur la table devant eux :

.

_ J'ai passé le week-end au Seireitei afin de passer un ou deux test et d'obtenir mon badge. C'est ma décision Ichi-nii. Je connais les conséquences et je les acceptes.

_ Mais ! C'est trop dangereux...

_ Ichi-nii ! J'ai des pouvoirs, il faut que je m'en serve. De plus, c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. Lorsque tu ne sera plus là, qui protégera Yuzu ? Et tes amis ? Et moi ? Et mes amis ? Qui ? Tu préfère que ce soit un inconnu probablement incompétent comme le gars à l'afro ou moi ?

.

Il se tut. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais son instinct de grand frère refusai d'entendre la raison. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et c'est ce moment que choisi Ikari pour se mettre à pleurer. Karin en profita :

.

_ Tu as d'autres priorités maintenant, occupe-toi d'Ikari et de Rukia, de la famille que tu es en train de construire. Et laisse-moi le reste.

.

Il hésita, puis hocha finalement la tête. Sa sœur était heureuse, c'était ce qui comptait. Karin sourit alors que Rukia entrait avec Ikari. Ichigo prit sa fille dans ses bras et la fit arrêter de pleurer. La jeune Kurosaki se leva et dit :

.

_ Bon, maintenant, je vais y aller. On se voit au mariage.

_ Oui. À la prochaine Karin, fit Rukia.

_ Ne t'enfuis pas Ichi-nii.

.

Karin sourit avant de sortir. Elle rejoignit Toshiro qui attendait un peu plus loin dans la rue, l'embrassa et partit devant.

.

_ J'en déduit que ça s'est bien finit.

_ Oui, mais évite de l'approcher avant un bon moment.

_ Toujours aussi protecteur.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on l'adore.

.

Toshiro eut un petit rire et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, se promenant au hasard des rues. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, mais cela ne dérangeait aucun des deux. Karin se réchauffait avec son Reiatsu, et Toshiro n'était pas affecté par le froid. En chemin, ils passèrent devant le lycée et virent les élèves sortir. Karin jeta un regard à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque cinq heure.

.

_ Il est déjà si tard ! J'ai pas vue le temps passer.

_ Moi non plus.

.

La jeune fille soupira avant de scruter la foule et de remarquer enfin Yuzu qui discutait avec Izumi. Elle saisit la main de Toshiro et l'attira vers les deux jeunes filles en les hélant. Elles tournèrent la tête vers le couple et Yuzu se précipita vers Karin et la prit dans ses bras.

.

_ Karin-chan ! Tu es rentrée !

_ Bien sûr que je suis rentrée. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester là-bas ?

.

Yuzu s'écarta, laissant respirer sa sœur. Izumi se rapprocha et sourit à son ami :

.

_ Encore avec ton copain ?

_ Oui, et alors ?

_ Non, rien.

.

Toshiro n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de l'échange, se contentant de regarder d'un air glacial les élèves qui les dévisageaient. Il remarqua que Karin serrait toujours sa main, mais il s'en fichait un peu. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui :

.

_ On va faire un tour en ville, tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

_ Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

.

Karin sourit et les trois filles l'attirèrent en direction du centre ville avec tout ses magasins. Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à se promener, discuter et Karin en profita pour s'acheter un nouveau ballon de foot et des crampons. Izumi essaya de la convaincre d'aller dans une boutique de vêtement, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Mais Yuzu n'était pas de cet avis. Elle voulait voir si certaines robes allaient à Karin car elle n'avait toujours pas choisit la tenue de sa sœur pour le mariage. Lorsqu'elle entendit ça, Karin s'énerva :

.

_ Yuzu ! Je t'ai dit que tu avais le feu vert du temps que je ne portais, ni robe, ni jupe, ni talon !

_ Mais enfin Karin-chan ! Je suis sûre que ça t'ira très bien. Et puis...

.

Elle baissa la voix et murmura :

.

_ Je suis certaine que ça plaira beaucoup à Hitsugaya-kun.

.

Karin hésita avant de dire finalement :

.

_ On en discutera Mercredi après-midi.

.

Yuzu compris le message et hocha la tête, finalement, la journée se termina bien et Izumi rentra chez elle vers dix-neuf heures. Les deux sœurs et le shinigami regagnèrent la clinique.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Pendant ce temps, bien plus loin, un homme regardait attentivement quatre tatouages sur son avant-bras. Le premier représentait une silhouette humaine, le second un sabre, le troisième un masque et le quatrième une tête de chien ou de loup tribale. Chaque symbole faisait environ deux centimètres de haut, et sous chacun se trouvait un nombre. L'homme semblait inquiet. Soudain, une tête rose apparut :

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ken-chan ?

_ Rien Yachiru, un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Le labyrinthe ?

.

Zaraki Kenpachi hocha la tête avant de se redresser et de prendre son sabre :

.

_ Allons tuer quelque Hollow.

_ Ai !

.

Ils partirent tous les deux.


End file.
